


Draconae

by FireCanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Dragons - Fandom, wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 31,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireCanary/pseuds/FireCanary
Summary: The Legends, Barry and Oliver were on a mission. They dropped into a world of dragons. How will they get out?
Relationships: Nate/Amaya, Oliver/Felicity, Ray/Nora, Sara/Ava
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Tear in Time

“Legends!” yelled Sara.” You’d better get your togas dry-cleaned for we, are goin’ Greek.”

“Cool one babe.” said Ava, kissing her on the cheek.

“Cool one, Sara!” laughed Barry, high-fiving Sara. “The best captain the world has ever seen!”

Oliver smiled. “Agreed, Barry.”

"Oh, and one more thing. Oliver, Barry. You're on my ship, so you're a honorary Legend. My ship, my crew, my rules. Agreed?"

Barry and Oliver nodded. I mean, how bad can Sara be?

"Legends, go to the fabrication room and yourselves a toga."

The Legends rushed off.

“Happy Captain, happy ship~” sang Ray, hugging Nora and steering her towards the ladies fabrication room.

“Hey Cap!” yelled Nate, waving. “Even if you don’t try, you are still cool!”

Amaya slapped him.

Sara waved them away, smiling, motioning them to go to the fabrication room.

“We’d better go too.” said Barry.” I wanna try on a toga!”

WHOOSH

He sped off.

Oliver headed to the mens room himself.

Sara cupped Ava’s face and gave her a long kiss before they went off to the ladies room.

Since Barry had superspeed, he changed into his toga without using two seconds and just caught Sara and Ava kissing.

“What, you didn’t change into your togas?” he grinned.

“SHUT UP BARRY!”yelled both of them, red in the faces.

After a while, everyone had changed into their togas. 

“Gideon!” commanded Sara. “Get us to Ancient Greece, 902 B.C!”

“Yes Captain.”

“Thank you Gideon! Now, we kick back and wait.” said Sara, claiming the beanbag in the common room.

“Aw, come on!” groaned Zari. “I wanted the bean bag!”

“Captain, we have arrived in Ancient Greece, 902 B.C..”

“Thank you Gideon! Legends, let’s move out!”


	2. A Tear in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends, Barry and Oliver got sucked into an unknown tear in Time.

The Legends, Oliver and Barry just made it to the Loading Bay before an alarm sounded.

“Captain, I am detecting unusual currents and unknown energy surging through the Temporal Zone. I suggest that you go back and strap yourselves in. It’s gonna be a bumpy ride.”

“Since when did Gideon make jokes?” asked Oliver as they raced back.

Just then, Oliver’s interdimensional cell sounded( courtesy of Cisco. He made everyone he knew which knew about Barry, Oliver, interdimensions and the Legends one.).

“Honey?’ asked Felicity. “Just coming in for a daily check. You okay?”

“Yeah. Just got some turbulence in the Temporal Zone. I gotta go. See you soon!” said Oliver hurriedly. Then he hung up.

“Ohhh ho, you’re gonna be in so much trouble when you go back.” snickered Barry as he zoomed back to eavesdrop on Oliver. Then he zipped off again.

Everyone strapped themselves in.

Then, the turbulence struck.

It was even bigger than what everyone on the Legends experienced. 

Yes, there was occasional turbulence in the Temporal Zone, but there was never one that could activate the attack alarm and have Gideon activate the Waverider’s shields!

“HOLD ON!” yelled Sara, gritting her teeth, struggling to control the Waverider.

RRRIIIIPPPPP

A tear opened up in the Temporal Zone.

“GIDEON! PUT ALL OUR POWER INTO THE THRUSTERS!” said Sara, kicking up the thrusters.

But it was all in vain.

The Waverider got sucked into the tear.

It vanished into the darkness.


	3. Touchdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends crashed, and met something unexpected

The Waverider crash landed in a clearing in a rainforest.

It was a good thing that Gideon had activated the Waverider’s shields at the last second, or the Waverider has a 79% chance that it won’t fly again.

Everyone on the Waverider was knocked out.

Barry woke up first.(Enhanced healing, duh.)

“Ow...I feel so dizzy...and who’s under me?” he muttered.

He looked down and saw a long, spiny tail.

“YIKES!” he yelped, and fell down on all fours.

He looked at his arms. They were now red, and scaly, He has spikes and wings.

He had become a dragon.

Barry felt dazed, then he freaked out.

He zoomed all around the ship, going crazy, and the others stirred. 

They were as surprised as Barry.

Some angry, even.

Yeah, Oliver. I’m talking about you.

Oliver was on a stampeding roll until Barry and the others calmed him down.

When the others had taken a proper look at their teammates, here’s what they found.

Barry was scarlet, with long spikes and a spiky tail. His lightning bolt was molded into his chest.

Oliver was a forest green, with a spiky tail and crown. When he was spooked the spikes would stick up. One of his arrowheads was broken off and it molded into his chest.

Sara has a feather crown tipped with gold and feathery wings. Her wings and tail feathers are as sharp as knives. Her tail feathers rattled when there’s someone she doesn’t know nearby, and with no good intentions.

Ava was a golden yellow, with silver ridges. Her tail has spikes, as sharp as knives, able to cut through metal.

John was orange, with the devil’s marking on his forehead.

Nora was black with purple wing undersides scattered with stars. She had purple curved horns, and ribbon-like things billowing out at her elbows, even if there was no wind.

Ray was a deep blue, with his atom symbol sculpted into his chest. He had armor over his back and his tail was shaped like a fan.

Amaya was a yellow orange with a ruff. Her totem was molded onto her forehead.

Nate was grey with a star on the tip of his tail, he has blue ridges and a crown.

Zari was a light orange with a yellow underbelly. She had no legs and her totem was also, like Amaya, molded into her forehead.

Leo was an icy blue with fur around his neck and on his tail. His tail fur was thin and sharp. His snowflake symbol was chiseled onto his chest, white sticking out against his light yellow underbelly.

Mick was a flaming red orange, his gold and orange fire symbol on his chest with brown, curled horns.

The totem-bearers and the totems are molded into each other, and the totems glowed when used.

John and Nora’s magic were still here and stronger. The marking and the jewel glowed when they started to use magic.

Barry kept his speed.

Leo breathed frostbreath.

Ava and Mick breathed fire.

Sara could shoot razor sharp feathers from her tail.

Oliver could shoot spines from his spiky tail.

Nate could still steel up.

Ray could shoot lightning.

(If interested go to my Instagram ta_el_al_sahfer and look at the Legends in dragons form.)

“Gideon?” asked Sara.

“Yes, Captain?”

“Whew. Thought you were gone.” breathed Sara.

“I will never leave. I will always be here.” said Gideon.

“Awwww..” said the Legends(I’m putting Oliver and Barry into the Legends now.)

“All right, stop. The first thing we need to do is to get the hell outta here!” yelled Zari. “I’m not staying in this goddamn forest any longer!”

She slithered out of the emergency door just beside the control panels on the Bridge.

WHIZZZZ

THUNK

Zari fell, and she disappeared.

Everyone freaked.

“EVERYONE ON HIGH ALERT! INTRUDERS ON THE SHIP!” yelled Sara. “Trackers and comms on!”

“Eh, Sara. I should tell you something.” said Barry, shuffling his feet and smiling. “I threw my tracker on Zari and put my comm in her ear at the last minute.”

“Good thinking Barry.”said Oliver, eyes darting around.

Then, Oliver saw a shimmer of scales and he fired his spikes.

The spike barely hit a dragon.

The dragon appeared, scales turning to lime green.

“PPPLease don’t hurt me!” he whimpered.

He was instantly whipped off into the cell by Barry.

The Legends stood around the cell.

“Who are you? And where is my teammate?” demanded Sara, growling and showing her teeth.

The dragon whimpered.

“I’m...I’m Jambu, and this is the Rainwing kingdom.”he stammered. “Your friend is probably on the way to our village now.”

“Any others.” snarled Leo.

“There’s one more. Liana. We were p..p….patrolling before we saw your ship, entered through the really big door, heard voices, and came here. Liana brought your slithery friend to our village first, I was going to follow behind.”

“Where. Is. Your. Village.”snarled Ava.

“Don’t. “said Sara. “There’s a GPS.” she winked. “On her, remember?”

“You can go.” said Sara, turning around ,walking to her teammates and whispering something to Barry.

Barry zipped off.

Of course, Jambu is too relieved to care.

He bolted out of the Waverider, and Barry zipped out and into the Waverider not even using a second.

Ray was just about to say something when Sara held up a claw.

“Gideon, why didn’t you tell us that there were intruders on the ship?” asked Sara.

“My motion sensor broke down, and they were camouflaged.” said Gideon simply.

“Alright. That’s it. Whaddya do to Jambu?”asked Ray.

Barry and Sara grinned.

“Tracker, comms and mini cam.” they said.

“Gideon, lockdown the Waverider. Activate security mode.Start repairing the damages. Don’t let anyone but us, or the dragons we bring along inside. Update to anti-sabotage mode. Come on, Legends. We have a dragon to retrieve.”


	4. Rescuing Zari 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zari was taken away by Rainwings. The attempt to rescue Zari starts.

“Gideon, change Barry’s comms into Zari’s. And activate the mini cam and put it on the bridge hologram projector. Open the link of Zari’s and Jambu’s comm and broadcast it. Track the two trackers of theirs. Barry, go get another pair of comms and a tracker.”

“Yes captain.” 

“Aye aye, Sara.”

After a while, Barry had a tracker and comms again, the comms of Jambu and Zari only emitted rainforest sounds and wingbeats, and Jambu’s mini cam, Jambu’s tracker and Zari’s tracker were leading them to the Rainwing village.

“Gideon, label anything special.” said Sara.

The mini camera on Jambu instantly shot time pigment that only through special lenses can be seen.

“Good. Now, we follow. Get the lenses from the fabrication room, Ray.”said Sara. “And our bags. Legends, bring the things you need. No nonsense. Especially you, Mick. No bringing beer along this time.”

“And suit up.” said Oliver.

The lenses were holographic. There is a frame, without the bridge. You will wear it like normal glasses. and when you need to activate it, you press a button on the side, and the lens instantly will pop out with a futuristic sound. The lens will adjust to the shape of your nose and automatically form a bridge. Then, all kinds of data will pop up. Pie charts, line charts, the temperature, best route to go... 

Just a lot of scientific stuff.

“Cool. Why didn't we have them before?” said Nate, raising his lens up and inspecting it.

“Ray invented it. Thank Ray.”said Sara, putting on the lens and activating it. She packed some throwing stars in her bag.

“If you have nothing to bring, put your lens inside. I don’t wanna get Ray to fix them, it’s too big of a job.” said Nora, eyes and her jewel on her head glowing.

She was serious.

The Legends gulped.

“Alright. Move out.” said Sara, going to the emergency door. 

“Activate the lenses, Legends.” said Sara. “Gideon.”

“Yes Captain.” Said Gideon.

“Camouflage the Waverider.”

Instantly, the Waverider disappeared.

“Legends!” yelled Ray. “There is a button next to the power button. It is multi-purposed. Camouflage yourselves.”

And Ray disappeared. So did the rest of the Legends.

All that’s left were some images of where Ray and the others were on the lens.

They followed the trail of pigment and came to a close packed circle of trees. The trail ends here. They flew around it, but couldn't find an opening.

Amaya suddenly hissed.

“Wingbeats.” she hissed. “Land on a tree, and keep quiet.”

Sure enough, a Rainwing with its arms full of fruits came flapping, whistling. It went into the trees.

“Follow him.” Sara ordered, dropping out of the tree and soaring after it.

The others followed.

The Rainwing village was inside the trees.

“Wow. It’s well camouflaged. That’s what I can say.” said Ray, marvelling at the sight.

There were huts on platforms, and vine bridges connected platforms. There were hammocks full of Rainwings sleeping, scales shimmering. 

“Gideon.” whispered Sara.

“Yes, Captain?”said Gideon from the comms.

“Search info about the Rainwing Kingdom. I’m sure that there isn’t just this dragon tribe surviving here.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Legends.” Sara said into comms. “Spread out and find Zari. Be careful.”

The Legends spread out, and Barry could fly in superspeed even in the air.


	5. Rescuing Zari 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attempt continues

AFTER A WHILE…

“Captain, here is the information I have gathered.” said Gideon.

Information popped onto Sara’s lens.

Sara landed on a platform(Rainwings free) and began to read.

This continent is called Pyrrhia, with 7 tribes of dragons.

The Skywings, Mudwings, Sandwings, Icewings, Seawings, Rainwings and Nightwings.

The Skywings’s queen(apparently, there are no kings) is Ruby, the Mudwings’s Moorhen, the Sandwings’s Thorn, the Icewings’s Glacier, the Seawing’s Coral, and the Rainwings and Nightwings’s Glory.

Apparently, all the tribes have names related to their natural habitats.

The Skywings fly the fastest of all tribes, with their big wings and they breathe fire, anywhere, anytime. Their scale color varies from orange-yellow to red. They live in the high mountains in the North.

The Mudwings don’t have mothers after they are born. Instead, they have a bigwings, which is like a big brother or sister to take care of them. If the sibling group have too little siblings left, they are outcasts called unsibs. Once in a while, from a blood red egg, a Mudwing could have fire-resistant scales.They also breathe fire, but only in environments where the temperature is hot. Too cold, no fire. Their scale colors mainly are brown and gold. They live in the marshes right next to the rainforest.

The Sandwings have poisonous barbs on their tails, like a scorpion. They breathe fire, like the Skywings, anywhere, anytime.Their scale colors are a light yellow, the same color as their habitat: the desert.

The Icewings hace spiky crowns on their heads and along their backs, and their claws are serrated and 3 times as long as a normal dragon, to grip on the ice in their habitat in the South. Their tails have spikes and whip thin, able to blind a dragon momentarily to finish off the kill. They breathe an icy mist , called frostbreath, that could instantly freeze a dragon’s body, making it fragile and easy to break. Their scales are ice cold.

The Seawings live in the ocean, and they have gills as well as lungs. They have broad tails, fins and webbed claws for swimming. Their tails are powerful. They could splash a wave into a much bigger one. They have lumiesent scales that they use to communicate underwater. The royal family has scales like claw prints under their wings. They don’t breathe fire or frostbreath.

The Rainwings are a peaceful tribe, living in the rainforest. They have scales that they use to express their feelings and the scales can turn into any color they want. They have fangs that spit venom, which can melt any living thing. Their diet is fruits, and occasionally meat.

The Nightwings have pitch black scales, and can breathe fire anywhere and anytime. They now live in the rainforest, ever since their old home is destroyed by a volcano and wanted to take the rainforest from the Rainwings. Their old queen died and now Queen Glory is their ruler, the first queen to ever rule two tribes at once.

Then, Gideon sent another piece of information to Sara. It was labeled with exclamation marks. The piece of information read:

Queen Glory never lets any Nightwings near the Rainwing village, and only Nightwings she trusts knows how to get to the Rainwings village. One of the examples is Deathbringer, Glory’s bodyguard.

A picture of a Nightwing popped up.

“Send this information to the other Legends.”whispered Sara, standing on a platform.

“Yes, Captain.” said Gideon.

Ava rang in a while later.

“Babe? Legends? We got Zari.”


	6. Rescuing Zari 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attempt continues

Sara found Ava on one of the platforms.

Zari was in a net, snoring soundly.

“That damn patrol must’ve used tranq darts.”snarled Nate.

“Let’s just get her outta here.” said Sara, slicing open the net with her tail and with Ava’s help.

They put a lens on Zari and camouflaged her. Then, they lifted off with Zari and the Legends.

“Intruders!” yelled a Rainwing. “Queen Glory!”

The Legends panicked and flew faster.

“Barry, get Zari to the Medbay. After you’re finished with Zari, stay on the border of the trees and if they capture us, follow them and free us.” said Sara. 

Barry zoomed off with Zari and came back in a few seconds.

Sara and the Legends hovered and watched what was happening.

Some Rainwings(guards, maybe) ran from platform to platform.

Sara heard one ask,”Who cut the net?”

Aw shit. Thought Sara. We forgot to hide the net!

Then, suddenly, a dragon crashed into Nora.

Nora chanted and a purple blast blasted that dragon away.

That dragon was apparently a large Mudwing.

He looked confused.

“Glory! Sunny! Tsunami! Deathbringer! Someone blasted me, but I feel pain! GASP THERE’s A WOUND ON MY CHEST!”

“That was weird.” said Ava.

“Wait,”said Ray. “According to calculations he must be a Mudwing born from a blood red egg. They are fireproof.”

“That’s why.” said Ava.

4 dragons flew over.

One of them was a Rainwing wearing a flower crown(Queen Glory. Thought Sara), one, a Sandwing(A really odd one. Why doesn't she have a barb on her tail?), one a Nightwing(Deathbringer), and the other a Seawing with luminescent claw prints under her wings(One of the royal Seawing family.)

Glory kept calm, and surveyed the surroundings.

The Sandwing(apparently called Sunny) was zooming around, looking into nooks and crannies to find the intruders.

The Seawing, Tsunami, apparently, roared at the guards to hurry up or she’ll leave them with claw marks so deep that they would never heal, while she looked for the intruder.

Deathbringer, apparently the Nightwing, followed Glory, on high alert. He’s Glory’s bodyguard.

Glory is a queen, afterall.

“Achoo.”sneezed Nora.

“Aww, that’s so cute.” cooed Ray.

Glory heard them and came zooming their way.

The Legends panicked and flew into the village.

Barry followed.


	7. Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends were chased by the Rainwings

“Warning. Lens batteries at 5, percent.” said Gideon into the comms.

“RAY! DIDN’T YOU CHARGE THEM FULLY BEFORE GIVING IT TO US?” hissed Sara.

“I thought it would be enough…” whimpered Ray.

“Hiya, Sara.” said Barry, flapping up.

‘We are going to get outta here.” hissed Sara. “Fly up and we’ll be out.”

Nate got out an extra pair of lens from his bag and put them on Zari.(Sara asked him to pack it, and Sara was right, as usual.)

Just then, Zari woke up to see them flying up.

“What ‘appen’d…” she said groggily.

Ava replied that they came to rescue her and now they are high-tailing it outta here.

“If… I can help….” said Zari, and her totem glowed.

A rush of wind came and before they knew it, they were out of the trees and into the sky.

Zari could fly by herself now, and she soared in the air.

“Shutdown in 5...4...3...2...1....” 

“WHAT?!” freaked Mick.

Whine...

The lenses ran out of power and they were exposed in the sky.

“UP THERE!” yelled Tsunami and flew up.

The Legends flew faster.

But Tsunami caught up.

She roared and unsheathed her claws, aiming at Amaya.

Nate flew in, steeled up and blocked her.

Tsunami’s claws sang from the pain.

Tsunami growled and lashed her tail.

Nate was whipped aside, but not too far.

The Rainwing guards caught up.

They surrounded the Legends.

Oliver fired his spikes, careful to not hit their vulnerable spots. He just tore through the frame of their wings. It’ll heal in a week.

All the Rainwings clutched their wings and howled, going back down to the village.

Tsunami snarled and followed.

“Barry? Mind giving us a lift?” asked Sara.

Barry grinned. 

“Sure.”


	8. Confront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glory found the Legends. They managed not to start a fight(or the Rainwings will lose very badly)

They were all back in the Waverider in no time. Ray carried the lenses into the fabrication room for charging, and came out to see an alert on the hologram projector on the Bridge.

A few dozen Nightwings were charging towards the Waverider. The Waverider was camouflaged, though. Then, Deathbringer, Glory, Tsunami, Sunny and the large Mudwing flew out and started banging on the camouflaged hull of the Waverider. The Nightwings followed.

“Shield, at 95 percent.” said Gideon. “Estimated time of shield collapse, half an hour later.”

“Gideon, activate lockdown.” said Sara.

“Alright, now we need a plan. HOW DID THEY KNOW WHERE THE WAVERIDER WAS?” yelled Nate.

“Turn on the cams and the mics outside, Gideon.”ordered Sara. “And broadcast them onto the speakers. Not too loud, lest they hear us. To answer your question, Nate, remember when Jambu came into our ship? I think he tattled.”

Later, banging and roaring came from the speakers, and Glory was yelling,”Clay, push harder you big lump!”

“Hey! That’s not nice!” said Clay.

“So the big Mudwing’s name is Clay.” said Ava.

After a while, the banging ceased.

“This thing was sturdier than we thought.” said Glory.

“What? This shell?”snorted Tsunami. “This shell is gonna break at any moment.”

“Hello.”said Sara through the speakers, broadcasting it outside.

The dragons jumped.

“Who’s there?”snarled Glory.

Sara shushed her crew and continued talking.

“We’re inside this shell you were talking about.”sniggered Sara. “This shell is gonna break atany moment, indeed! This ship can’t be broken.”

“Ship? This is what you call this?”said Tsunami. “Come out and fight, cowards!”

“Okay.”said Sara with relish, and turned off the mic.

The Legends stared at her,mouths agape.

“ARE. YOU. CRAZY?!” shrieked Zari. “You, are gonna face THEM. Not gonna happen Cap!”

“Nah. I’m not stupid. And you will pay for this later.”said Sara. “Barry…”

Then Sara told them her plan.

Barry and the others nodded.

The Waverider de-camouflaged.

Barry phased out of the ship.

“Come and fight me, then.” he said. “But I doubt you will win.”

“Is that THE DARKSTALKER?” whimpered a Nightwing.

Another Nightwing slapped the one who whimpered. “Quit whining, Stargazer. Darkstalker isn’t scarlet with a crown.”

Tsunami growled and stepped forward. Barry yawned.

Tsunami was furious, and charged toward Barry.

Barry tapped into the Speed Force.

WHOOSH


	9. Tsunami and Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunami was fooled badly by Barry

Barry sped over(slower than usual, and on purpose) and jabbed Tsunami in the ribs, then went back to his original place.

Tsunami didn’t know what hit her.

She saw Barry jab her but he was too fast to catch.

Tsunami slapped her tail on the ground, leapt up and threw dirt Barry’s way.

Barry dodged it all.

Then, Barry ran in a random pattern, faster and faster until there were only a few, no, at least a dozen Barrys.

A dozen speed mirages.

“You can’t catch me.” teased Barry in 12 voices.

Tsunami was annoyed and leapt at the mirages one by one.

She destroyed 1, another popped up.

The rainforest dragons were engrossed with the fight.

Behind the Nightwings, Nora appeared, wearing a pair of the lens. She clicked the multitask button and changed into a Nightwing and slipped into the crowd.

She took out the Nightwings one by one quietly. When she finished off one, she used magic to blanket them as the forest floor, so that no dragon would notice.

And you are wondering, how did Nora get out?

Barry is fast, you know that.

So when Tsunami was busy with the speed mirages, he phased into the ship and brought Nora out.

Now what was Sara’s plan?

Barry distracts the dragons, Nora takes out the Nightwings, and then the Legends will come out and confront the remainder.

After a while, Nora finished off all the Nightwings.

She raised a thumbs up.

“Barry.” said Sara into the comms(earpieces).

Barry sped back.

By then, most of the mirages slowly disappeared and Tsunami finished the remainder off just to find that Barry isn’t here.

“Lockdown disengage.” said Sara. “Legends, let’s meet those dragons.”


	10. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends meet Glory

The Legends stepped out of the Waverider.

“Finally, you face us.” snarled Tsunami. “Attack, Nightwings!”

No response.

“Hey, Destiny?” asked Glory and turned around.

The Nightwings were gone.

“Deserters!” snarled Tsunami.

“Don’t worry, they’re all here.’ said Nora, sending out a wave of magic.

The Nightwings appeared, all snoring soundly.

“I took them out while you were distracted.”said Nora.

“Who’s the leader here?” snarled Tsunami, frustrated.

Sara and Ava stepped out, but Sara pushed Ava back.

“Let me handle this.” she whispered, and Ava shivered and nodded.

“What do you want?” Sara said calmly, eyeing Clay, Deathbringer, Glory, Tsunami and Sunny.

“We want our prisoner back.”said Tsunami.

“Huh. No. She’s our friend and teammate. You captured her, then that’s your fault first.”

“We shoot them with tranq darts because it would be easier for us to say hello.”said Glory. “And now look what you’ve done!”

“Fine. It was our fault. But suddenly attacking out of nowhere isn’t helpful for a greeting.”pointed out Sara.

“So, if you won’t attack us, we won’t tranq you. Fair?”

“No! You attacked us first! Hello? Change the rules? Damn.”grumbled Nora.

And they argued for a pretty long time, until Glory and Sara settled with ask questions first, tranq later; and if that dragon attacks you first, tranq first, ask questions later policy.

“Legends. Come out.”

The Legends got out of the Waverider.

“Gideon? Activate security.”

The Waverider shot out multiple tracking laser beams around the ship. If someone attempts to break in, the Waverider will send a signal to the Legends' earpieces.

“Why are you here?” said Glory.

“We don’t know why. We just crashed here.”said Mick.

“Wait. Glory.”said Ray.

“How’d you know my name?”said Glory suspiciously.

“I’ll protect you Glory.”said Deathbringer, unsheathing his claws.

Glory slapped Deathbringer. “Deathbringer, you pig. I can take care of them myself.”

But rose red crept up Glory’s scales, but was quickly suppressed.

Zari grinned and whispered something to Sara.

“I know your name because we heard Clay in the rainforest, yelling for you to come.”replied Ray.

“We also know that the blue one’s Tsunami, the yellow one’s Sunny, the black one’s Deathbringer, and Glory’s the Queen of the Rainwings and the Nightwings.”said Nora. “We did research. It would be stupid of us to go into uncharted waters without a bit of research.”

“Then what are the 7 tribes in this continent, and what is this continent called?” quizzed Clay.

“This continent is called Pyrrhia, and the 7 tribes are the Skywings, the Seawings, the Icewings, the Sandwings, the Mudwings, the Rainwings and the Nightwings.”said Nate.

“The current Skywing queen is Ruby, the Seawing queen is Coral, the Icewing queen is Glacier, the Sandwing queen is Thorn, the Mudwing queen is Moorhen, and for the Rainwings and Nightwings, I don’t need to say much.”said Zari.

“Hmm. You strangers do good.” said Tsunami.

“Captain, should I disengage the lasers?” asked Gideon from the speakers.

“No. Thank you for asking, Gideon.” said Sara, while Clay and the others jumped, and whipped their heads around, claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

“Relax, that’s Gideon, our AI CPU.” said Sara.

Glory and the others looked confused.

“You wouldn’t understand, but you should just know that she’s not hostile.”said Ava.

“Hey, Glory, how about we fight them in your arena. Calm down.” Tsunami said when Glorylooked angry. “It’s just your competition for queen with a few more events here and there.”

It took some convincing for Glory to agree.

The Legends just whispered among themselves when Tsunami was convincing Glory.

“Hey, Glory has a crush on Deathbringer.” said Zari.

“What’s it gonna do with us?” asked Mick. “I want my roast pig in the kitchen.”

“No.” said Ava.

Mick looked disgruntled.

“What’s it gonna do with us is.” said Zari. “We show them that we are not hostile, and they would not attack or tranq us for, I dunno, NO REASON?”

“Fine. You’re from the future, you good. So what we gonna do?”said Nora.

“Wait until after that competition Tsunami was talking about, and then I will tell you my plan.” said Zari, a faint smile on her lips.

“Excuse me, newcomers? What are your names again?”said Sunny.

“You’re a polite one.” said Sara, arching a brow.

“I’m Sara, the captain. The yellow and silver one is Ava, co-captain, the red one is Mick, the blue one is Leo, the grey one is Nate, the orange one with ruff is Amaya, the orange one with red is John, the green one is Oliver, the red one with spikes is Barry, the blue one with armor is Ray, the black one is Nora, and the one without legs is Zari.” said Sara, and when Sara called a Legends, the Legends nodded it’s head in acknowledgement.

Sunny ran back to tell the others.

Then, the Nightwings woke up. They saw the Legends and were just about to attack when John and Nora sent them through a portal.

“What did you do to my Nightwings?!” yelled Glory, running over to where the portal was before.

“When you go back to the Rainwing village, you will see that your troops are mingling a distance from the village and they will forget about this.” said John. “Easy peasy lemon squeezy mate.”

Nora glared at him.

“Well, I made the portal, you did the spell, so we each get equal things. What makes you so special that you get all the praise?”

John retorted,”At least I wasn’t a demon’s daughter!”

Nora was about to pounce when Ray wrapped his wings around her.

“Come on, Nora, let’s not argue with this single dragon.” he cooed and they twined their necks together.

“Oh, so you’re a couple.”said Tsunami. “Okay, so Glory’s convinced. But you won’t get the event names until before the competition, which is before suntime tomorrow, at 10 30. I think that you’re good enough to not prepare and still win?” she snarked.

Sara smirked.

“You’re on.”


	11. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends arrive at the Arena and get prepared for the competition.

The Legends had passed the rest of the day and the next day with shooting, stealth and combat practices.

THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW

6 IN THE MORNING

EEKK EKK EKKKK EKKKK!!!

“What the hell Gideon?” roared Mick, stomping out of his room.

Nora and Ray peeked out of their room, Nate and Amaya peeked out of theirs, and Sara and Ava stepped out of theirs and went to the bridge.

“Morning Legends.” said Sara into the speakers. “I set this alarm to wake you up in time for the competition. It’s time to show the Rainwings and Nightwings what we’re made of! Everyone is going to start training 1 hour after breakfast. Good day!”

“Did you like the alarm, Mr. Rory?” asked Gideon.

“NO!” Mick roared.

The Legends had finished breakfast, and were just practicing their shooting and combat outside the ship when a Rainwing messenger flapped up.

It handed Sara a scroll.

“A message from General Tsunami.”it squeaked, then flew off.

“Huh. That grumpy one is a general?”said Nora drily. “I wonder how she got that position.”

“Alright, no criticizing, Nora.”said Sara, opening the scroll.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legends: (It said in scrawly writing)

It is near the time for the competition, come at 10: 30 sharp. We will choose 12 dragons of our own, as you have 12 dragons on your side. If you win, you will win the recognition of us, and you will have a thorough tour of the Rainwing Kingdom. If you lose, geddout of the rainforest asap.

These are the events as follows:  
-Camouflaging  
-Flower Hunting  
-Fruit Gathering  
-Venom Shooting  
-Combat  
-Tree Gliding

Good luck.(Not. Hope you lose.)

Definitely Not Sincerely,

General Tsunami  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“She’s really confident that they’ll win.” said Ava. “But they don’t know the better of it.”

“Quite right, babe. Alright, it’s 9 45. Let’s get into the groups first. Let’s get to the Bridge.”said Sara.

The Legends trooped into the Bridge.

“Gideon! Pullup a blank document and a keyboard.”said Ava.

A document instantly popped up on the control table’s holographic projector, and a floating keyboard popped up, too.

“Guys, there’s Camouflaging, Flower Hunting, Fruit Gathering, Venom Shooting(I guess that means marksmanship), Combat and Tree Gliding. Oliver will be a must in Venom Shooting, so who is gonna volunteer to partner with Oliver? 6 events, 12 dragons. Two dragons per event.”

“I’ll go.”said Leo.

Ava started typing.

Click click click

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Events:  
-Shooting  
-Camouflaging  
-Flower Hunting  
-Fruit Gathering  
-Combat  
-Tree Gliding

Participants per event:  
Shooting: Oliver and Leo  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good. How about Camouflaging?”

“Me.” said John. “I’ll cast an invisibility spell.”

“Good. Anyone else?”

“Me.” said Barry. “I can vibrate until I am totally invisible, and dragons can pass through me without knowing that I’m there.”

“Ava?”said Sara.

Click click click

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Events:  
-Shooting  
-Camouflaging  
-Flower Hunting  
-Fruit Gathering  
-Combat  
-Tree Gliding

Participants per event:  
Shooting: Oliver and Leo  
Camouflaging: Barry and John  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fruit Gathering anyone?”asked Ray. “Cuz I’m in.”

“Hey, bro, count me in!” said Nate.

Nora has a storm brewing over her head. She wanted to be with Ray.

Amaya’s face was stone cold, and Nate thought she would be alright with this. But he was in big trouble.

“Nora, no.” said Sara when she spotted Nora’s face. “If I put you two together, you two will get distracted by each other and go off doing you know what.”

Nora’s face became even stormier.

Ava watched all the drama and started typing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Events:  
-Shooting  
-Camouflaging  
-Flower Hunting  
-Fruit Gathering  
-Combat  
-Tree Gliding

Participants per event:  
Shooting: Oliver and Leo  
Camouflaging: Barry and John  
Fruit Gathering: Ray and Nate  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How about flower hunting?” asked Ava.

“Mick and Nora.” said Sara without hesitation.

“WHY DO I HAVE TO BE IN A GROUP WITH THIS ASSHOLE?!” they both cried together. Their eyes started shooting daggers at each other and snarling.

“MICK! NORA! IF YOU DON’T STOP, NORA, YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM USING MAGIC, AND MICK, NO MEAT AND SWEETS FOR YOU. FOR AS LONG AS I SAY SO!” roared Sara. 

The two instantly quieted and settled down, but their eyes were still shooting daggers at each other.

“Much better.” said Sara. “Ava?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Events:  
-Shooting  
-Camouflaging  
-Flower Hunting  
-Fruit Gathering  
-Combat  
-Tree Gliding

Participants per event:  
Shooting: Oliver and Leo  
Camouflaging: Barry and John  
Fruit Gathering: Ray and Nate  
Flower Hunting: Nora and Mick  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Me and Ava will do combat.” said Sara. “And we are in a group because we won’t be distracted by each other senseless like you two couples.” Sara added when she saw Nate, Amaya, Nora and Ray’s faces.

They had to accept that, because that’s the truth. Sara wasn’t wrong.

Nate and Amaya occasionally did you know what on missions, and Ray was absolutely smitten with Nora.

“For tree gliding Zari and Amaya, since you two are the only ones left.”said Sara.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Events:  
-Shooting  
-Camouflaging  
-Flower Hunting  
-Fruit Gathering  
-Combat  
-Tree Gliding

Participants per event:  
Shooting: Oliver and Leo  
Camouflaging: Barry and John  
Fruit Gathering: Ray and Nate  
Flower Hunting: Nora and Mick  
Tree Gliding: Zari and Amaya  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And that’s that.” said Ava. “Babe? The village?”

“Yeah.”said Sara. “Legends, get your wings a flapping cause we are coming on top.”

“And suit up.” said Oliver. “Get your lenses.”

“And pull up all the flower scents descriptions to Nora’s and Mick’s lenses, and all fruit species to mine and Nate’s after activation. Detect fruits programme activate.” said Ray.

Whines came from Ray and Nate’s lenses.

“Pull up all information about this competition, and insert them into all of our lenses.” added Sara.

“Legends, now we can go.”


	12. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition starts and gets under way

The Legends arrived a few minutes earlier before the competition started.

Tsunami didn’t expect them to find their way back to the village. What she didn’t know was that the pigment was still on the trees, leading to the village. Tsunami had got a Rainwing guard to lead them here, but it looks like the Legends didn’t need it.

The Legends landed before Tsunami, taking off the lenses and putting it in the bags around their necks.

“So, gonna lead us to where the competition is?” said Sara sarcastically. “Or are we just gonna find it?”

“It’s this way.” said Tsunami and flew off. The Legends followed and arrived at an arena, but not like the ones they’ve seen before.

The arena was between a large circle of trees, hanging in mid-air. There was a tightly woven vine net fastened between the trees, so sturdy that even if Mick landed on it, it wouldn’t collapse.(Yeah, that’s how fat Mick is. No offense to Dominic. Just a fanfic here. Don’t take it personally.)

There were wood planks pinned to the trees: seats for the spectators. There were in total rows. Already there were Rainwings filing in. There were also Rainwing guards leading blindfolded Nightwings to their seats. 

As mentioned, Glory didn’t want the Nightwings to know the way to the Rainwing village.

“Wow. This is an architectural accomplishment!” said Ray, fascinated.

“You are going to wait outside the arena.” said Glory, flapping up.

“Queen Glory.” Tsunami snarked, smiling.

“Tsunami, you don’t need to bow, you know that.” said Glory, smiling back. “All right, Legends, follow me.”

Glory led them to a vine walkway just outside the arena. An old Rainwing was already waiting there.

“This is Handsome.”said Glory. “And Handsome, these are the Legends.” Handsome nodded and said. “I told you, my queen, that I am too old for that name.” He grinned.

“Never mind. Handsome is going to be the referee. When he calls you, you can fly in. I’ll lead my team into the arena before you, just a note.” said Glory, and flew off with Handsome.

“Alright, last briefing before the comp. You know your participating events and what to do?”said Sara.

The Legends nodded.

“Good.”said Sara. “Now let’s wait for the call.”

“Alright. This is the first time an outside team has ever taken place in the Rainwing competitions. Now let’s welcome the home team, Queen Glory’s Team!”

Cheers came from the spectators as Queen Glory and her team flew in.

“Now, for the outside team, the Legends!” said Handsome. 

Sara and the others heard the call and flew in. 

Comments came from the stands.

“Hey, look at that black one. Sure she’s not a Nightwing?”

SMACK

“DO NIGHTWINGS HAVE PURPLE HORNS?”

“That white one’s cool.”

“Hey, the blue one with fur is freezing cool.”

“It’s not meant to be used like that, Pear.”

………….

The Legends landed, facing Glory and her team.

Glory’s team included Tsunami(no surprise), Deathbringer, Clay, Glory, Jambu, and a few others that they didn’t know.

“Let me introduce you to my team.” said Glory. “The elder is Grandeur.” She motioned to an elderly dragon, a big one with green and purple scales. The dragon nodded and said,”We welcome you, outsiders.”

“And this one is Tamarin. She’s blind, but don’t underestimate her.”said Glory, and pointed to a blue and gold dragonet.

“This is Kinkajou.” said Glory, gesturing to a bright pink dragonet babbling to Tamarin. “Kinkajou’s Tamarin’s friend.”

Glory didn’t get to finish. Kinkajou bounded over and started chattering like a monkey.

“Hello, how are you my name is Kinkajou I shoot really well oops nevermind I am friends with the queen really close friends that makes me a VID(very important dragon)...”

Glory clutched Kinkajou’s jaw, shutting her up.

“Enough. Back to your place, Kinkajou.” said Glory strictly, but also with a motherly tone.

“The grumpy one’s Mangrove.” Glory laughed, pointing her wing towards an orange and green dragon.

“And the one beside is Orchid, his mate.”said Glory, and pointed to a white and pale pink dragon.

“The yawning one is Magnificent.” said Glory. “MAGNIFICENT! HAUL YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE AND WAKE UP!” A silver dragon immediately leapt to attention and slinked over.

“And the final one is Exquisite.” Glory glared at a large pale purple dragon with a few sloths on her shoulder blades hatefully.

She was cooing to them and stroking them in the most creepy way possible.

“I understand that you keep sloths as pets, but that is on a high level on the creep scale.” said Nora to Glory, glancing at Exquisite and shuddering.

Glory rolled her eyes.

“If she wasn’t good at tree-gliding, I would never choose her in a million years. And she has the liability to cheat,” muttered Glory. “On with the show. Team?” said Glory. “I believe that I’ve told you about the Legends?”

Glory’s team nodded, and Tsunami scoffed.

“If you don’t know me, I’m the captain, Sara.” said Sara. “The co-captain’s Ava.”

NOD FROM AVA

“And the crewmates and friends are Ray, Nora, Nate, Amaya, Zari, Leonard, Mick, Oliver, Barry, and John.”

The Legends either smiled, modded or waved their tail when called.

“All done?” said Tsunami. “Then start.” She glared at Handsome.

“Aww, no speech allowed?” whimpered Jambu.

Jambu later shrank under Tsunami’s glare.

Handsome gulped.

Handsome then yelled,”Bring out the table!”

Two Rainwings flapped out with a table 3 claws wide and 5 claws long.

On the table were 6 walnuts and two halves of hollowed out coconut.

Handsome picked up the first one and said,”This one's for camouflaging.”

The second, Flower Hunting.

The third, Fruit Gathering.

The fourth, Venom Shooting.

The fifth, Combat.

The sixth, Tree Gliding.

“Now, newcomers pick first,”said Handsome. “Take your pick.”

The Legends looked at Sara. Sara stepped forward and picked Fruit Gathering.

“Alright, Fruit Gathering it is! Participants, would you step out please!”

Orchid and Mangrove stepped out from the right, and Ray and Nate stepped out from the left, putting on their lenses.

“Alrighty, when you hear the toucan call, fly off. There is a time limit of one hour, so be careful of the time. All right, three, two, one, EEKKK!”

The four leapt off and flew off in different directions. Handsome took out a sundial after he cawed.

“So, my queen, what’s your pick?”


	13. Camouflage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glory picked Camouflaging. The Legends broke the fastest record.

Glory picked up the first walnut.

“Participants out!” yelled Handsome.

Magnificent, Glory, Barry and John stepped out.

“The others, please step out, or fly out, of the arena and go to the empty first row seats. Newcomers go first,”said Handsome. “Allow me, my queen, Magnificent.”

Glory and Magnificent were then blindfolded.

“Three, two, one. Legends, you may now hide.”said Handsome.

John ran off and stopped before the stands, and chanted a spell.

An orange shield wrapped around John.

He instantly disappeared.

Barry, meanwhile, just stayed where he was, and started vibrating.He disappeared after a while, too.

There were gasps and wide eyes and dropped jaws from the crowd.

“My queen, Magnificent, you may begin.” said Handsome, removing their blindfolds.

Magnificent instantly ran off and stuck her snout in every nook and cranny, trying to find Barry and John. Glory, meanwhile, looked at the spectators for clues. She saw the spectators look awed, wide-eyed, and jaws agape, and glancing at where Barry just stood.

Glory went over, but no one was there.

She then tried looking for red objects, and would hide Barry snugly.

She saw the fruit stand where Magnificent hid a few years ago, and instead of bananas, it was selling dragonfruit now. Glory went over and rummaged through the pile of fruit.

Nothing.

“AHA!” crowed Magnificent. “Found ya.”

Glory whipped her head to the source of the sound, and saw Magnificent poke John, who had just materialized.

“Damn, mate. Now I have to give my super filtered booze to Barry.” said John, flying over to join the Legends.

“Now, where’s Barry.” wondered Glory aloud.

She didn’t know that Barry was just beside her, yawning and scratching behind his ear,

Glory passed through Barry without even noticing. Magnificent stampeded through the arena and passed through Barry several times.

Barry had to hold in his laughter. That tickled.

40 MINUTES LATER

Glory broke into a sweat and her brow was furrowed.

Magnificent dozed off under the shade of the small circle of trees.

Glory didn't have the energy to yell at her anymore.

After 5 minutes or so(Which makes it 45 minutes), Glory yelled. “Alright, we give up! Where are you Barry?!”

“Looking for me?” grinned Barry, appearing right before Glory, which gave her a fright.

“The Queens team gave up, and used a total of 45 minutes!” announced Handsome.

Groans came from the crowd.

“Barry and John? Blindfolds.” said Handsome, and tied the blindfolds over their heads.

A while later, they were opened.

“Start.” said Handsome, and went off into a corner.

Barry zoomed around the arena, and whispered something to John.

John and Barry then split up, aiming at the fruit stand and at a tree in the small circle.

On the fruit stand John found Magnificent, and on a tree in the small circle, Barry found Glory dangling from a vine.

“The Legends used...ONE MINUTE IN TOTAL?!” shrieked Handsome. 

Roars of awe and admiration rose from the spectators.

“The winners are the Legends!” yelled Handsome over the deafening sound.

Sara and Glory flew over to the table.

“Drop the walnut into the coconut.” said Glory.

“What?”said Sara.

Glory sighed, picked up the first walnut, dropped it into a coconut and pushed the coconut towards Sara.

“This is how we keep score.”said Glory. “Whenever you win, drop that resembling walnut into this coconut.”

“Oh.” said Sara. “Thank you.”

Barry and John went back into the stands(Barry supersped back but that’s not important)

“New comers! Take your pick.” said Handsome. “Wait. Not so fast.”

His ears perked up.

“The fruit gathering teams are coming back.” said Handsome.

And it is indeed.


	14. Fruit Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate, Ray, Mangrove and Orchid came back.

And just to see Orchid, Mangrove, Ray and Nate come diving in.

Handsome looked at the sundial. 10 seconds left.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

They landed in the arena, just in time.

2

1

“Time’s up!” roared Handsome.

Then, he strode over and began counting the fruits in each team’s pile.

In Mangrove and Orchid’s there were 21 kinds of fruit.

In Ray’s and Nate’s, however, were only 18 kinds.

“Queen Glory wins this round!” yelled Handsome, lifting his wings up.

Cheers came from the Rainwings and part of the Nightwings.

Glory dropped the third walnut into her coconut.

Ray and Nate flew back into the stands.

“Legends?” said Handsome, motioning to the remaining 4 walnuts.

Sara picked up the fourth one.

Venom Shooting.


	15. Venom Shooting

Oliver, Leo, Grandeur flew out, and Kinkajou, instead of flying out, bounced out.

The targets were then hauled in. 

Four target boards, and a long narrow table one claw wide and two tails long was brought in by some Rainwings.

“Newcomers get the first try.”said Grandeur. “After you, Oliver, Leo.”

“You go first.” said Oliver. “Leo.”

Leonard stepped in front of the first target board.

HIIIISSSSSS

Frostbreath built up in Leo’s throat.

Whispers came from the spectators.

“Is he an Icewing?”

“Doesn’t look like it, he has no spikes!”

THUNK

An icicle hit the bull's eye.

The other two target boards had the same fate.

All bull’s eyes.

Roars of awe came from the crowd.

“And after you, Arrow.” said Leo with a mock bow, smirking.

Oliver glared at Leo and stepped forward.

In one swift movement, Oliver leapt up and spun in mid-air, spikes flying as he spun.

THUNK

Three spikes(and no more) struck the targets at basically the same time.

Roars of awe and approval came from the crowd.

Oliver strode back,.

Then, with bones creaking like the trees, Grandeur stepped forward.

She shot venom three times, and all of them hit bull's eye, except one was slightly off the mark.

Grandeur shook her head and smiled. “I am, indeed, getting old.”

Then, Kinkajou raced forward and unhinged her jaw, making her look like a crazed snake, and shot venom three times.

All of them were slightly off the bull’s eye.

Grandeur made a noise of wonder,” That’s pretty good, Kinkajou.” and patted Kinkajou’s head.

“Now, let’s see how FAR you can shoot.” said Handsome. “Step to this table please.”

“Now, let’s see what you’re made of. Legends?”

Oliver stepped forward.

“I go first this time.”

THUNK

The spike hit the wood wall of the spectator stand.

Leo then stepped forward and shot an icicle.

The icicle hit the farthest end of the wood table.

Grandeur then stepped forward.

Her venom drops were a claw behind Leo.

Kinkajou’s were on the middle of the table.

“The winners of this round are the Legends!” roared Handsome.

Awe and surprise erupted from the stands.

Glory and Sara flew down.

Sara dropped the fourth walnut into her coconut.

“Queen Glory?” said Sara with a brow arched.

Glory picked Flower Hunting almost immediately.

Oliver, Leo, Grandeur and Kinkajou flew back into the stands.


	16. Flower Hunting

Tamarin, Clay, Nora and Mick flew out.

And the equipment used for venom shooting was hauled away.

This time, the score keeping table was hauled away, too.

“I have hidden a trillium in this arena. The team fastest to find it wins the round.” siad Handsome. “And three, two, one, CAW!”

The two teams started their search. 

Clay and Mick sniffed around the arena. (Actually, Mick SNORTED around the arena)

Tamarin held her wings high, and her nostrils flared.

Nora sent out a wave of magic, sensing the flower among arena premises.

Then, after a while, Nora and Tamarin’s heads snapped up, and ran at the same time to the fruit stand.

Clay and Mick stomped after them.

Nora and Tamarin rummaged through the fruit stand, and after a while, Tamarin raised a pure white trillium up into the air.

Cheers from Kinkajou, part of the Nightwings and the Rainwings thundered throughout the rainforest.

Glory flew down and dropped the second walnut into her coconut once the table was restored.

Now it was 2 to 2, two events left.

As it was the Legend’s turn, Sara chose Combat.


	17. Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rainwings lost bad

Tsunami, Deathbringer, Sara and Ava leapt out, Ava opposite Deatbringer and Sara opposite Tsunami with soundless communication.

“WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!” yelled Handsome, stepping between them. “Rules first! The dragon who is down for 10 seconds will be eliminated! Ok, three two, one, EEEKKK!!!”

He leapt out as fast as lightning(which was pretty fast for his old bones), with a mortal fear that he would be accidentally scratched to shreds.

Cheers and roars of excitement came from the Nightwings.

Tsunami struck first.

She leapt, claws unsheathed, and Sara nifty dodged it, but Tsunami managed to clamp her jaws around Sara’s tail, but got her mouth injured instead as Sara’s tail feathers were sticking out.

Sara whacked Tsunami with her a bit bloody tail, feathers overlapping until it was a smooth white and yellow tip with steel hardness.

Tsunami was stunned for a few seconds, giving Sara time, using her tail, to knock Tsunami’s feet out underneath her, but Tsunami was winded just for a few seconds. She instantly flipped onto her back and kicked Sara away from her in one kick.

Sara was kicked on her underbelly, halfway across the arena, but flapped her wings and landed gracefully, not even the least bit winded.

Tsunami’s flame went up. She charged, and knocked herself against the stands as Sara dodged again.

Ava and Deathbringer circled each other, each one on high alert.

Deathbringer, like Tsunami, leapt first.

Ava whacked him with her wings, rearing up as she did so.

Deathbringer spun and kicked Ava’s underbelly, and Ava was winded, but used the momentum to tuck into a roll and flip back up.

Like Deathbringer, Ava turned. 

She lashed her tail across Deathbringer’s snout.

That earned a yelp from Deathbringer.

Tsunami shook her head and faced Sara, snarling.

And barreled into Sara and flew up as she did so.

Sara accepted the blow, but used her wings to shield herself.

Tsunami was planning to throw Sara down when they were up in the air, but Sara got to it first.

When they were up in the air, Sara flared her wings wide open and Tsunami fell back onto the net, with cut marks on her chest, underbelly, and the base of her neck.

Sara landed and went over to Tsunami.

Tsunami’s horns were stuck in the weaves of the net.

Sara set her haunches down and punched Tsunami’s side of the forehead, base of the neck and between the ribs.

Tsunami was knocked out.

Handsome saw and said,”The General is out!”

SPLASH

A bucket of water was splashed over Tsunami, waking her up.

A few Rainwings helped untangle her horns from the net.

Tsunami got up and flew into the stands, her face stone cold.

Deathbringer rubbed his snout, spun and lashed his tail across Ava’s eyes, blinding her for a moment.

Ava instantly turned and lashed out.

Her tail connected with Deathbringer’s flank, sending him off balance mid-spin.

He fell to the net, and bounced back up.

Without time to react, he was punched between the eyes, and fell to the net, knocked out.

“Deathbringer is out!” yelled Handsome. “The Legends win!”

Roars came from the Nightwings and enjoying Rainwings.

SPLASH

Deatbringer was woken up the same way as Tsunami.

Deathbringer and Tsunami were out at nearly the same time.

Deathbringer flew back into the stands.

Sara flew down and dropped the fifth walnut into her coconut once the table was hauled out.

And the only event left was tree gliding.


	18. Tree Gliding

Jambu, Exquisite, Amaya and Zari flew out of the stands as Sara and Ava flew back in.

There was a platform on the side of the small ring of trees. Handsome guided them and landed there.

“This will be your starting point.” said Handsome. “Five laps, team to team. One of the dragons of each opposing team will compete against each other. After each lap, touchdown on this platform before starting another lap. If it’s a draw, continue until one wins. There will be no going into the ring of trees. Alright. Who wants to go first?”

“Me.” said Exquisite smugly. “I will beat them in no time.”

Amaya was instantly infuriated.

“I’ll go.” said Amaya. ”This dragon has her head stuck up her ass. Or it is her ass stuck up her head? I can’t tell.” she sneered.

Exquisite growled at Amaya and crouched down, waiting for the start signal.

Amaya did the same.

“Three, two, one… EEEKKKK!!” cawed Handsome.

The two blasted off.

They wove through trees and used the vines to propel themselves.

Exquisite gradually led.

After 2 laps, and at the start of the third lap, Amaya was a tail length behind Exquisite.

Just when Exquisite thought that she was going to win, Amaya called upon the ashe of a peregrine falcon.

A blue, misty image of a peregrine falcon gradually appeared, flying above Amaya.

There was no sound from the stands. Everyone was gaping at Amaya.

A shriek came from her mouth and from Amaya’s eyes there came blue fire.

The blue fire trailed from her eyes.

The blue, misty image of a peregrine falcon set upon Amaya.

And it molded into her.

Her head and her wings had misty blue feathers on it, and along her tail, horizontally, there were long feathers.

Amaya instantly sped up.

Exquisite saw the transformation and was distracted for a second.

And that was enough for Amaya.

She shot past Exquisite and finished the remainder of the laps when Exquisite had just finished the 4th lap.

Roars of admiration and excitement came from the stands.

“1 to 0!” yelled Handsome. “Zari and Jambu, your turn.”

Zari flared her wings, and Jambu crouched.

“Three, two one…”

Zari’s totem glowed.

“EEKKK!!!”

Jambu and Zari shot off.

They wove through the trees and used the vines to propel themselves faster.

Jambu and Zari were neck to neck.

Then, Zari summoned another gust of wind to veer herself around the corner.

She touched down on the platform and flew off again.

She was now a head ahead of Jambu.

That continued until Zari touched down on the platform for the fifth time, a neck ahead of Jambu.

“The Legends win!” yelled Handsome.

Roars came from the stands. There was awe, surprise and excitement.

Sara and Glory flew down to the table and Sara dropped the final and sixth walnut into her coconut.

“The Legends win the competition!” announced Handsome.

Tsunami flew over.

“Good job,” said Tsunami. “Never thought you would win but, you did. You have proven yourself. Welcome to the rainforest.”

Sara smiled and held up her tail(feathers not sticking out. Just a steel hard tip.)

Tsunami and Sara bumped tails.

“Glory?” yelled Tsunam. “Where's the tour guide?”

“The one and only pighead. Deathbringer!”


	19. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathbringer gave the Legends a tour around the kingdom. Zari asks him something unexpected. O_O

Deathbringer flapped over.

“Yes, my queen?” he said with a smirk.

Glory’s scales became rose red but were quickly dismissed.

“Give the newcomers a tour.” said Glory. “Ah dut dut dut.” she said when Deathbringer was about to retort. “I have Tsunami, so you can just roll along.”

“Yes, Glory. Hey, Legends! Follow me!”

Daethbringer and the Legends lifted off.

Sara and Ava flew up beside Deathbringer.

“Sorry, Deathbringer.” said Ava sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to knock you out.”

Deathbringer smiled faintly.

“It’s fine.” he said. “I had forgotten what it was like to lose and take a beating. Besides.” he said smugly. “I still am the best among the Nightwings. So even if some dragon sniggers at me, I'll challenge him and he definitely will lose.”

Sara nudged Ava and they both called,”Zari!”

Zari flapped up. The others did too.

“So, tell us your plan.” said Ava.

Deathbringer stammered, “I should probably tell Glory…”

Sara and Zari rolled their eyes.

“We aren’t plotting to take the rainforest.” said Zari. “We got to know you and Glory, and you have a crush on her, no?”

They couldn’t tell whether Deathbringer was blushing or not, but he looked sheepish.

“Wait. Why would you want to help me?” he asked. “We attacked your ship.”

“Nah. At this rate? You won’t even put a dent on my ship.” said Sara. batting a claw. “And we want to help you cuz, well, the Legends screw things up for the better.”

Deathbringer widened his eyes.

They now had come across a line of huts.

“That’s the medicine dragons' huts. We mostly just treat tummy ache, concussions, scrapes, claw marks… the most basic ones.” Deathbringer chuckled. “When we first arrived, the Rainwings thought fire were stars and tried to touch it. Pretty amusing when Glory yelled at them to step away.”

Deathbringer had a dreamy smile on his face when he said the name “Glory”.

“See? Now will you admit that you have a colossal crush on Glory?” teased Zari.

“Fine. Let’s just finish this tour first.” said Deathbringer, and flew faster.

They had visited Glory’s palace(more of a pavilion), the targeting grounds(where dragonets train to control their venom) and the schools.

“Wow! I never thought that your lives are this sophisticated!!” squealed Ray, eyes wide and shining.

“Is he always that geeky?” whispered Deathbringer to Sara.

“Pretty much.”said Sara.

“Well, I think that he’s cute.” said Nora.

“Oh. I forgot. You’re a couple.” said Deathbringer.

“Yes, couple, no, not yet married.” said Nora, eyes fixed on Ray with mixed emotions.

Deathbringer gradually stopped near the clearing where the Waverider crashed.

“And you can go back to your ship now.” said Deathbringer. “That’s about it.”

“Awww..” said Ray, disappointed.

Nora nudged him and Ray looked at her.

Nora was smiling mischievously.

“And Deathbringer, you’re coming too.” said Sara. “You know, you and Glory?”

“Yeah. I guess so.” said Deathbringer. 

And they flew off towards the Waverider.


	20. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A not spoiling Deathbringer's proposal

They went to the Bridge.

“Gideon! Are the motion sensors repaired and online?!” yelled Sara from outside the Waverider.

“Yes, Captain. They will be online in three… two… one… WHINE.”

“Motion sensors online.”

The Cargo Bay door opened and they stepped inside.

“Woo wee. This ship is cool.” said Deathbringer, looking around the Bridge.

“Don’t go into the corridors.” said Leo. “You’ll get lost if you do.” he drawled.

Mick stomped off.

“I have my pig roasting in the kitchen, and no one is gonna stop me from getting it!” he roared.

“YOU’D BETTER COME BACK IN TWO MINUTES, OR WE’RE CONFISCATING THAT ROAST!!!” yelled Sara after Mick.

“Yeah yeah whatever ya say boss.” grumbled Mick.

“You are coming back to discuss Zari’s plan!” yelled Ava.

“Fine, ya clone.”

“YYAAARRGGHHHH!!!!” shouted Sara, infuriated, running after Mick.

Ava restrained her.

“It’s fine, babe.” she whispered.

She nipped Sara’s ear.

Sara started to calm down.

“Alright.” Sara huffed. “Zari, tell us your plan.”

“Here’s what I think. We should wait the two minutes for Mick.” interrupted Ray. “Togetherness, eh?”

“Gideon. Start. The. Timer.” snarled Sara.

Deathbringer sat aside and didn’t make a sound. He hadn’t imagined that the Legends would be this funny.

He chuckled.

Mick came back after five minutes.

Sara was furious.

“Didn’t I tell you that you should come back after two minutes?” she whispered.

The Legends(except for Mick) and Deathbringer gulped.

Oliver tried to hide his fear.

“So what? We have plenty of time.” said Mick casually, eating his pig.

Sara snarled, a deep, long snarl.

As far as Deathbringer can see, the Legends(except Mick) were quaking in their boots.(Oliver tried to hide it as well)

The only time when Deathbringer saw this stifling aura was in the Nightwing kingdom, when he and his partner, Sharpeye, were before Queen Battlewinner. Sharpeye and him had failed to kill off a Skywing patrol.

The Queen was furious, and whispered with a small voice, “Who had failed, to grip onto the best moment to kill the patrol?” she snarled.

His partner was about to admit to his mistake, but Deathbringer interrupted. 

“I did, Queen Battlewinner.” he said boldly, but he was shaking.

Then, with one look at Morrowseer, Queen Battlewinner leapt out of her lava tub, and with one bite, snapped his partner’s neck.

Deathbringer shuddered.

WHAM

That sound shook Deathbringer out of his memory.

Mick was lying on the floor, knocked out, and Sara’s tail(feathers overlapping until it was a steel hard) had just swung around.

Ava rushed over and pressed her flank to Sara’s.

Deathbringer got up and went over to Ray.

“Psst, hey, Ray. Are Ava and Sara a couple?” he whispered.

“Yeah, and a pretty cool one too.” said Ray. “But sometimes, both can be scary.”

“Alright, back to topic.” said Sara like nothing had happened. “Zari?”

“We have to ask Deathbringer what kind of proposal he wants.” said Zari. “And the proposal will be right here, in this clearing.”

“Uhhh, you sure? This place doesn’t seem like such a great place for that…” said Deathbringer.

“I’m sure.” said Zari. :We have plenty of things that you don’t have. Now how about that proposal?”

“Wait. Gideon, pull up a file.” said Amaya. “We have to jot the criterias down.”

A blank file popped up on the control panel hologram projector and a holographic keyboard popped up too.

“Now, what’s your criteria.” said Amaya. “Ray, man the keyboard.”

“Aye aye Jiwe.” said Ray.

“Ehh, Glory likes it quiet and private, so, not too fancy. Just fireflies and some vines. To decorate the Waverider with outside. And it has to be romantic. If it rains, we can take shelter under the wings, no?’ said Deathbringer. “And is it possible to add a dinner?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” said Sara. “Ray!”

“On it Cap.” said Ray.

A few seconds later, words appeared on the blank file.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PROPOSAL DEATHBRINGER AND GLORY

Criteria:  
-Private  
-Quiet  
-Not fancy  
-Romantic

Props:  
-Stringed lights  
-Dinner

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Deathbringer I wanna ask you something.” said Nate “Is it ok if we add something?”

“Yeah. Whaddya wanna add?” asked Deathbringer.

“What symbolizes love here?” asked Nate.

“Ehhh, heart?” said Deathbringer.

“Alright. Bro, add some lightbulbs to the list, and a pair of love tokens.”

“Righty-o, bro.”said Ray.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PROPOSAL DEATHBRINGER AND GLORY

Criteria:  
-Private  
-Quiet  
-Not fancy  
-Romantic

Props:  
-Stringed lights  
-Dinner  
-About 30 lightbulbs  
-A pair of love tokens  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Deathbringer, wut does Glory like to eat?” said Mick. He had apparently woken up just in time to know what they were planning.

“Oh. You’re awake.” said Sara icily.

Mick shrank under Sara’s glare.

“Umm… fruits, and probably beef.” said Deathbringer. “She always ate them as a dragonet.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PROPOSAL DEATHBRINGER AND GLORY

Criteria:  
-Private  
-Quiet  
-Not fancy  
-Romantic

Props:  
-Stringed lights  
-Dinner  
-About 30 lightbulbs  
-A pair of love tokens

Dinner Menu:  
-Fruits  
-Beef(Raw to cooked 1/3/5/7/9)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yeah and that’s about it.” shrugged Deathbringer.

“Hm. It really is simple.” said Oliver.

“Gideon, please fabricate the stringed light, 30 lightbulbs, and a pair of love tokens on this list. Ray, go to the fabrication room to pick the props up after 10 minutes. I have a design for the tokens. Legends, Deathbringer, get out. Barry, I’m putting you in charge of taking Deathbringer on a tour of the Waverider. Omit the private spaces, please. Ava, stay.” ordered Sara.

The Legends did as they were told.

After the doors closed, Sara sidled up to Ava, and led her to the control panel.

An electronic pen appeared and Sara sketched something on 2 separate files.

She labelled them DnG and SnA.

“Do you like it?” Sara whispered in Ava’s ear.

Ava shivered, and took out a bottle of liquid.

“This turns us back into humans for a while. Just like at that summer camp.” she said. “I asked John to make this. I can’t let the other Legends know. Gideon. Lock the doors.”

WHHHIIRR

And they both drank it.

In a flash of light they were human again.

Sara and Ava kissed for a long time, and after that…

You would have to imagine that yourselves. This is an age appropriate channel.


	21. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends started decorating

Meanwhile, Nora had told Ray that she had left her bandage in their room, and told Ray to get it.

Ray didn’t dare disobey, and he didn’t dare ask.

Nora stepped in front of John when Ray was gone.

“You are going to get the props instead of Ray.” she said firmly.

“Why?” asked John. “I don’t want to.”

“Just this once.” said Nora. “You understand.”

Nora’s eyes grew black and her jewel started to glow with a sinister light. John instantly felt her magic draining his life force.

“Ahhh.. ok.”choked John.

“Good. Thank you. And give me one of those potions you gave Ava.” said Nora, releasing her grip and when John reluctantly conjured up a bottle, she stalked off.

“Argh. COUGH. That hurts.” muttered John, massaging his neck.

Later, Nora had met up with Ray in their room, there was a flash of orange light, and then that happened.

10 minutes later, both couples turned back into dragons(they had finished their business) and the doors unlocked in the Bridge. John came in with some coils of stringed lights on his neck, his arms full of lightbulbs and the love token in his arms. He was staggering under the weight and his hind legs could barely hold.

“Legends and Deathbringer. The Bridge. NOW. And Barry, I trust that you did the task I assigned you properly.”

Later, Nate and Amaya came in, nuzzling each other. 

Ray and Nora came in, looking at each other. 

Zari came in after them, looking uncomfortable among the lovebirds. 

Leo and Mick came in, Mick ranting about food and Leo looking annoyed by Mick. 

Oliver came walking in and settled in a corner. 

Barry sped back with Deathbringer, and Deathbringer looked stunned by all that speed.

“Whoa..” breathed Deathbringer.

“Ray. Give the love token to Deathbringer, and DIDN’T I TELL YOU TO GET IT? WHY DID JOHN COME BACK WITH IT?” roared Sara. “Wait, I don’t want to hear it. You’re cleaning the toilet for a week.” said Sara.

Ray just stood there, scared out of his wits and rigid as a stone.

“And get the love tokens! What are you waiting for? CHRISTMAS?!” roared Sara, and Ray immediately scrambled to get the love tokens.

The love tokens were a white morning glory crown, with a small heart shaped hole, lined with silver, in the middle of it with one half of a sapphire heart in it, and a thin gold link necklace, with the other half of the sapphire heart dangling from it.

The glory crown is encased in a special kind of time crystal, only found in special time zones, where you won’t be detected even with the Oracle((Go and see Legends of Tomorrow, Season two and The Magnificent Eight episode) this is made up, don’t take it seriously), ensuring that it never dies.

“The morning glories has your lover’s name in the name, just to be specific, and the crystal ensures that it never dies. Has a moral. Like it?’ asked Sara. 

“And your necklace has Quartz molded into the gold. It won’t break so easily.” said Ava.

Deathbringer handled the tokens gingerly. He was afraid to break them. They looked so fragile.

“It’s beautiful. I think that Glory’ll like it.” said Deathbringer. “And in the meantime, where do I put it?”

Barry immediately zipped off. Just when everyone was wondering where he went, he zoomed back, holding a cluster of passion flowers.

“It lacks something…” said Nora, and almost immediately, her eyes glowed purple and her jewel glowed. One of the ribbons on her elbows fell, surrounded by a light purple light, and it floated over to the flowers. The flowers started to glow too. Barry let go of the cluster. The ribbon tied itself around the flowers, and the glow disappeared. Barry caught the flowers.

“Wait.” said Amaya. Her eyes glowed blue and the ashe of a silkworm appeared. Silk started to appear out of nowhere, surrounded by blue light, and it continued until the silk was a piece of cloth. The cloth slowly became yellow.

Amaya’s eyes turned back to normal.

The cloth started to float down.

Barry sped over, and undid the ribbon and threw it into the air. He then used superspeed to wrap the cloth around the flowers, he then caught the ribbon and tied the flowers up.

Then, Barry held out his claw.

“Deathbringer. Tokens please.” he said.

Deathbringer handed them over, and the tokens were hidden in the bouquet.

“Now you don’t have to worry about where to hide it.” said Barry.

“And are we done? “said Nora. “Because if you want the proposal tonight, we should get decorating.”

“Should I decorate?” asked Barry. “I can do it in a few seconds flat.”

“No. We’re doing this together. And we could listen to what Deathbringer thinks.” said Sara. “Legends! Move out!”

The Legends clamored and chatted and went outside.

The stringed Lights were looped onto the hooks Gideon gave them, and hooked up to an extension cord.

A makeshift table and a canopy was rolled out by Gideon. A table was hauled out by the Legends, out in the open, just outside of the Cargo Bay.

A second extension cord was provided and the lightbulbs were hooked up to it. Then, Ray used his tail to dig 30 holes, shaped like a heart, and a gutter leading to a socket. The lightbulbs were then put into the ground, and the wires plus extension cord were buried too.

“Last touch.” said Barry, and put the bouquet in the middle of the heart.

Then, Barry raced over to the socket and pressed the button.

The lightbulb heart and the stringed lights lit up, casting rainbows over the grass.

“Hmmmmmm...pretty good.” said Deathbringer and looked up. 

The sun was setting, and just it’s forehead now peeked out of the mountains.

“When the sun completely sets, that’s when we call Glory.” said Deathbringer.

‘Yeah, ‘kay. Up to you pretty boy.” said John. “I’m going to take a nap.”


	22. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if Deathbringer succeeded.  
> Something rottenly sinister brews in the sands

In no time, the cloak of night fell and the round, bright moon rose.

Sara called up the Legends and Deathbringer onto the Bridge.

“Who’s volunteering to get Glory, or should I pick a pair myself?” said Sara, her gaze sweeping across the room and over the Legends.

“Me. I’m bored.” said John, yawning.

“No. Anyone but you.” said Ava. “You’re going to flirt with Glory if we send you. Not taking chances.”

Deathbringer narrowed his eyes at John.

“I’ll go.” said Nora. “And so will Amaya.”

“Huh?” wondered Amaya.

“If you don’t understand,” said Nora drily. “I volunteered for you and me to get Glory. That’s as plain as it gets.”

“Oh. OH! Ok.” said Amaya. “So are we going now, or…”

“Yep, you’re going now.” said Sara. “Off you go.”

The two got out of the emergency door and flapped off into the darkness.

“And now, we wait. Gideon! Turn on the mics outside.” said Sara, settling down on the beanbag.

“Hey! Captain, not again!” howled Zari.

After a while, Nora’s voice came from the speakers.

“Deathbringer just keeps on sticking around. He’s annoying. Can you get him away?” said Nora. “I mean, he snarfed down ONE HUNDRED METERS of Micks giant roast.”

“Heh. Heh. I’m sorry.” said Glory.

“Quick, they’re here! Didn’t you hear? One hundred meters away! Deathbringer, geddout.” hissed Sara, pushing him toward the Cargo Bay.

“Wait, can’t I use that…”

“No. Crew members only. And the heart is outside the Cargo Bay. Now shoo.” said Ava, also pushing him along.

Deathbringer was thrown out of the ship, and with a growl from Sara, and Ava throwing him the bouquet, scrambled to the lightbulb heart.

Nora nodded to Amaya, and when Glory got to the edge of the clearing, they both vanished in a flash.

“What the hell…” said Glory, and saw Deathbringer in the clearing, on his belly. He looked absolutely comical.

Glory wanted to laugh and yell at him at the same time, but the Legends are here, and she needed her face.

Glory camouflaged and went over to Deathbringer. When she was beside him, she yelled like a maniac.

“WHAT THE DEVIL WERE YOU THINKING?! NOW HOW DO I GIVE THE 100 ROASTS BACK TO MICK!?” she yelled.

Deathbringer slowly stood up, and Nora and Amaya materialized beside the socket.

CLICK

The lights lit up.

Glory was stunned.

It was absolutely magical.

The grass and flowers were dancing in the light breeze and the cast rainbows, and the heart, which she was standing in, was reflecting the rainbows and has its own bright light.

Deathbringer’s tail came forward, holding the bouquet, and his claw got it from the tail and he settled on his haunches.

His claws held out the bouquet to Glory.

“Umm..” he started, and his mind was a-blank. He couldn’t remember what Ray and Nate told him to say, dammit!

“Um… Glory I liked you when I saw you first at the Ice Kingdom border, and, um, I wanted to protect you since then, and I defied the Nightwing council for you. I mean, I would do anything for you, and I want to be by your side and protect you at all costs. Sometimes you probably? Won’t need me, and I still want to be there, just in case. So, uh, I love you Glory, and I will and want to be by your side till the end. Will you say yes?” he ended lamely.

Glory at first didn’t know what to say, but her scales told Deathbringer and the secretly watching Legends everything.

“Yes. I have started to like you, too, when you rescued me from the Nightwings. And your speech was lame!” laughed Glory.

Deathbringer grinned from ear to ear, and took out the tokens from the bouquet.

Glory’s eyes grew wide.

Deathbringer put the crown on Glory himself, and put the necklace around his neck.

“My necklace fits inside your crown. It symbolizes we won’t be whole without each other.” he said, and Glory nuzzled him. At that moment, the Legends rushed out of the Cargo Bay, whooping. Ray was yelling the loudest. He loved happy endings.

Glory laughed. 

“I should’ve guessed. You were involved too. And did you plan this months before?” asked Glory.

“Nope. Just this afternoon.” said Sara, replying for Deathbringer.

“Then how did you find the time to catch the fireflies?” asked Glory, curious.

“These ain’t fireflies, mate. These are lights.” said John.

And when he saw the confused expression on Glory’s face, he sighed.

“You don’t need to care ‘bout this, mate.” he said, waving a claw.

Ava got the bouquet and the tokens from them, and gave them to Zari.

“Zari. Get this to Glory’s pavilion.” she ordered.

“Right. This is schway…” said Zari, and flew off.

“Alright. Madame, monsieur, this way please.”

Just to see Ray having tied a bowtie around his neck, and his head up. He looked snobby.

Glory and Deathbringer were laughing at Ray.

“Legends!” yelled Ava. “In the kitchen!” she roared.

The Legends thundered into the Waverider.

Ray led the new couple to the table.

They sat down, and Ray whipped out two menus and gave them both one.

“Zis is ze menu for tonight.” said Ray in a very bad French accent. 

Deathbringer and Glory were trying not to laugh.

So are the Legends inside the Waverider.

Glory and Deathbringer looked it over.

The menu was very simple.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
MENU

Appetizers:  
Small bowl of fish(Raw or cooked)  
Small bowl of fruit  
Salad(Carrots, lettuce. Tomato slices)

Main Course:  
Beef Steak(Raw, 10, 30, 50, 70, 90% or fully cooked)  
Salad (Carrots, lettuce. Tomato slices)with ham and avocado

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See? Simple.

“Appetizers, s'il vous plait.” said Ray.

“Small bowl of fish, cooked.” said Deathbringer, trying not to laugh. “And go on the edge of charred.”

“Fruit please.” said Glory, and Ray immediately yelled.

“SMALL BOWL OF A BIT CHARRED FISH AND A SMALL BOWL OF FRUIT!”

Then, he turned the corner and went back into the Waverider.

Almost immediately, Ray came back.

The appetizers were balanced on his fan shaped tail.

When he got to the table, his tail served the dishes onto the table.

“Enjoy.” he grinned.

The appetizers were finished in a flash.

“May I get your main ?’ asked Ray.

“Raw steak, and if Glory minds, cooked.” said Deathbringer.

“Cooked for me.” said Glory.

“How raw do you want it?”

“I’ll have it all cooked.” said Glory.

Ray took their menus and went back into the Waverider.

This time, he didn’t come back that quickly.

When he came back, it was with Deathbringer’s raw, the plate clamped firmly in his jaw.

And he went back again.

And when he came back again, it was with Glory’s cooked.

The steaks are larger than our normal. It’s the size of a quarter of a cow.

And it definitely takes longer to cook.

Sara ordered the Legends to not add anything extra. She feared that the salt and sugar and all that whatnot will lead to the dragons being sick, or worse.

The dragons polished it off.

And as they were about to get up, from the speakers there came:

“--dishes! I’m not washing them!”

“Well, neither am I!”

“GUYS!” yelled Ray. “WE CAN HEAR YOU!”

Silence.

Beep

The speaker turned off.

Deathbringer and Glory were laughing so hard that they were rolling on the ground.

Ray looked embarrassed.

The table and canopy was removed by Gideon and back into the ship.

Ray smiled.

“Deathbringer. It’s up to you now. BARRY!”

There was a rush of wind and the new couple were on the tallest point of the Waverider.

They just sat there, looking at the moon.

After a while, Deathbringer came closer.

And Glory went his way.

As they were about to twine together, a very noisy Rainwing messenger burst out of the trees.

Deathbringer and Glory heard and immediately pulled back.

And as they looked down from the top, the decorations were gone.

There was no clue that Deathbringer proposed.

The Legends did their job well.

PANT PANT PANT

The Rainwing messenger flapped up to Glory, panting like he had flew across the world.

“Message...pant...from…..Queen Thorn…” panted the messenger.

Glory got the scroll and read it. 

Her expression darkened.

“Deathbringer. Call the Legends. We’re going to the pavilion. Apple, don’t fly off yet. Get the council.” ordered Glory.

Apple and Deathbringer flapped off in different directions.

Glory flew down and waited on the edge of the clearing.

“Legends, emergency. Glory asks you to follow her.” said Deathbringer, running into the Waverider.

Sara and the others turned their heads from a meeting around the control panel.

“What emergency?” asked Sara.

“I don’t know. But we just need to follow her. Quick. She at the edge of the clearing and let me tell you. When it comes to her kingdom, she can just throw everything away and concentrate on that topic. Even Tsunami can’t waver her. ” said Deathbringer.

“Barry, get the pills, our bags and our lenses. Get a few more extra lenses. Um, 6 more. We need speed. Meet up with us at the edge of the clearing.” said Sara. 

Barry grinned. "Ah, speed. That has always been my problem." he said before zipping off.

“Legends? Let’s roll.”


	23. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glory gets an emergency message from Thorn

They were all gathered up in no time( And it was no time to Barry) and flew off towards the Rainwing village.

Their destination? Glory’s pavilion.

By the time they arrived, the council were sitting in front of the throne.

The council consists of Mangrove, Grandeur, Handsome, Jambu, Clay, Tsunami, Sunny and two Nightwings they didn’t know.

“Guys, this is Starflight.” said Glory. “Starflight?”

Starflight stood up wobbly.

His eyes had a piece of film over it.

He’s blind.

The other carefully supported him.

“And this is Fatespeaker.” said Glory.

The Nightwing supporting Starflight waved a wing.

“Alright. Let’s get this started.. You all know that Queen Thorn sent a message over. A very URGENT message.” said Glory, settling on the throne and sweeping her gaze over the dragons.

“OOH OHH! I’m having a Vision! Let me see… ummm…. She’s inviting us over to a party!” squealed Fatespeaker.

Starflight chuckled.

“That’s just your imagination, Fatespeaker. That isn’t what you call visions. Moon has that power though. Ask her.” said Starflight.

“As I was saying before I was interrupted.” said Glory, glaring at Fatespeaker. “Queen Thorn sent over a very urgent message. She wants us to go to the Sandwing Kingdom right away. Queen Coral, Queen Glacier, Queen Ruby and Queen Moorhen will be coming too. As she said that we must be there as fast as possible. We’re using the tunnel.”

There were gasps from below, but the Legends didn’t know what was happening.

Mick blurted out,”What’s the big deal over a tunnel?”

The council(except for the Nightwings) whipped their heads over to Mick so fast that they would’ve a crick in their neck.

“The tunnel was enchanted by Sunny’s father, Stonemover.” said Starflight, explaining. “So that it can instantly transport us from the Rainwing Kingdom to the Desert, where the Sandwings live. There’s just a tiny flaw. You go in, and you feel weird, and when you come out, it’ll give you the creeps for days before it wears off. The Rainwings hate it, so they never used it after the latter used it a few times. Glory banned using the tunnel herself.”

“So when she said that we had to use the tunnel, we were shocked.” ended Fatespeaker.

“I think I have a way to make you not have the creeps.” said Sara, and turned to Barry.

“Barry, the pills, please.”

Barry handed over a backsack that you wear over your arms, the size of five dragon palms.

Sara opened it and took out a pill the size of a blueberry, white like a pearl.

“This, will make us immune to the creeps?” squeaked Jambu.

“This is a multipurpose pill.” said Ava. “You got a wound, it’ll heal up in no time with just a quarter. A cold? Eat half. Fever? Eat three quarters. And in a situation like this, you’re gonna have to eat two, And this pill can be used for long travels. The captain, me and the team have eaten it multiple times, and we go without food for three days and still not feel tired and weary, the limit’s five days. Courtesy of Rip Hunter.”

“Yeah. Eat it, and Barry will speed you over there through the tunnel.” said Sara. “Effects guaranteed.”

“Okay.” said Glory. “If this pill is as good as you say, then the dragons coming along will eat one before you get into the tunnel. We’re going, now. Grandeur, Starflight, Fatespeaker and Handsome. You lot are staying behind to help me with the rainforest. The others, get to the storage and get the essentials.that we would need. Legends, go with them. No extra weight. Alright. Meet here in five minutes. Deathbringer and I will have a chat. Now shoo.”

The dragons and the Legends obediently flapped off.

Glory and Deathbringer went behind the flower curtain, and had their first kiss for a pretty long time(or twine, whatever)in Glory’s study and came back out.

And when they saw the latter coming back from storage, Glory started yelling.

“I don’t need you crashing in when I am in my paperwork! You crashed in, spilled ink all over the papyrus, and now Grandeur has to write it again! Thump on the wood floor next time before you come in?!”

“Whoa whoa whoa, sis, simmer down.” said Jambu, flying up. “It’s just a teeny mistake!”

“No it’s not!” yelled Glory. “The papers has the amount of resources in the storage huts! And did you get the essentials?” said Glory.

“Yep.” grinned Jambu, and relieved that Glory doesn’t have her tantrum anymore.

Jambu, Clay, Tsunami, Sunny came with five backpacks, with some cactus juice(Glory, the cactus juice needs refilling, added Sunny)and a water pouch in Sunny’s sack, multiple water pouches in Tsunami’s sack, and some pomegranate, detox fruit and some figs and dates in Clay’s sack.

“Enough for me to survive the journey from the tunnel to the palace. It’s a few miles.” joked Clay.”Oh, and we’re running out of these. Can we resupply?” begged Clay, giving Glory the puppy eyes.

Glory sighed. “Fine. Bring your gold. I’m not paying for it.”

“You don’t need the fruits. You just need the water.” pointed out Sara, interrupting. She has a large water pouch filled with water carried on her back, and her sack on her neck, with a small bag of 8 pills. And her lens.

The Legends had one each. The large water pouch, the lens and the small bag of pills.

The Legends restocked on the Waverider, and filled their fabricated pouches with water from the water purifier.

Barry didn’t carry that large sack anymore. He was carrying a neck pouch and like the other Legends, a large water pouch slung on his back.

“Yeah. I bet I’d still be hungry after eating your pills.” said Clay.

Barry handed him one from his bag on his neck.

“Try. I dare you.” he said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Clay accepted and gulped the pill down.

Then he tried to eat a fig.

He didn’t want to eat, not even his favorite desert fruit: dates.

“Wow. It really works.” said Tsunami in awe. “Can I get some for my soldiers? They were always “Can I have a banana general?” “Can I have a pineapple general?” “General I wanna eat a watermelon”...... and so on.” she grouched.

“Don’t be so harsh.” said Glory. “If they are capable enough of defending our kingdom, then let them be. Now everyone take a pill. We’re going to the tunnel.”


	24. Burn Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends, Glory and her selected dragons went to the Sandwing Kingdom

They later flew to a spring, the clear fresh water bubbling up from underground.

There was a shrivelled tree and a big rock beside it.

The big rock was leaned against a large tree, and the posture was weird, like it was put there on purpose.

Clay carried the rock away just to see a very dark tunnel, radiating nightmares and looking really creepy.

“Alright. Who goes first?” said Glory.

“We’ll go.” said Sara. “Legends, pop in the pills, and put on your lenses.”

After the pills were eaten, the Legends went through, one by one, activating their lenses when they got in.

Except for Barry.

After the last of the Legends went in, Barry put on his lens and went in to see where they were going.

He came out later, having confirmed that the Legends were on the other side.

Then, he sped towards Jambu, and in a flash(pun intended) Jambu was gone and barry was beside Sunny.

With a yelp from Sunny, she disappeared too, and Barry was beside Clay.

“WHOA!!”

Clay was gone and Barry was behind Tsunami.

Before Tsunami could react, she was in the desert with the Legends, Valy and Sunny and Barry was gone.

Later, out came Glory and Deathbringer and Barry.

In the distance, in the shimmering sands, radiating with scale burning heat, was the Sandwing Palace.

It was a majestic creation, even from the distance.

It was yellowish-white, and something was shimmering along it’s walls.

“Alright. Let’s get going.” said Glory, and flew up, heading for the palace.

The others followed suit.

After flying for a day, when the sun setted, the Palace looked no closer.

They continued flying, and on the second day, reached the Scorpion Den.

It was a bustling and busy market, filled with dragons of all shapes, sizes and colors. There were some Icewings spotted, even, dotted here and there.

They flew on, and in the early morning, arrived at the Palace.

A Sandwing patrol spotted them and came flying their way.

Glory instantly turned a regal gold and white, with some red patterns.

The Sandwing patrol stopped when they saw Glory.

They dipped their heads and said,”Queen Glory. Queen Thorn has been waiting for you.Allow us to take you to her.”

Glory nodded and followed the guards.

The others followed suit.

When Glory looked back, she saw a band of Rainwings and Nightwings.

Apparently, the Legends had changed themselves into Rainwings and Nightwings when they had spotted the patrol.

“Smart.” thought Glory.

The patrol led them up and down stairs, across hallways and finally, into the throne room.

Queen Thorn looked tired and was pacing around. Queen Glacier was here, with a few large Icewings, sitting on the side and looking at Glory when they came in. Queen Ruby with her long neck was reading through some papers, with a few grumpy looking Skywings in another corner of the throne room.

The patrol bowed.

“Queen Thorn. Queen Glory had arrived.” 

Thorn looked up. Once you got a good look at her, she looked small. SHe had a simple gold wire crown on her head, and some wires were twisted on her left front arm, and a moonstone necklace hung from her neck.

“Oh. Glory’s here. Now’s just Moorhen and Coral.” she acknowledged, and continued pacing.

Ruby handed Glory the papers, and nodded. Glory dipped her head back.

The papers were apparently on a case that was found three days ago, at early night.

On an early night three days ago, Burn’s tomb was found empty by a Sandwing patrol. The stench of rotten meat was in the air, with an unknown stench of something sinister. And there were claw marks on the sands, a hind leg limping. That’s Burn all right.

Moorhen came with her sisters and brothers.

The queens all dipped their heads in acknowledgement.

Then Coral came along with some Seawing guards.

She was the last.

She had a pearl necklace bound across her wings.

Tsunami breathed a sigh of relief.

“Mother.” she said. “At least you didn’t bring Anemone. It’s too dangerous.”

Coral smiled and went over to hug Tsunami.

“My baby girl.” she said.

Apparently, Coral is Tsunami’s mother.

“Alright, not too tight...uufff...” Tsunami said, the best she could do, being squeezed by her mother.

“Oh, sorry, dear.” Coral said, releasing her.

“Okay, everyone’s here.” said Thorn. “I have called you here because Burn us alive again.”

“It’s impossible.” said an icy voice.

It was Queen Glacier.

“She was proved dead from the dragonbite viper poison. It’s deadly. It is impossible to live after that. And it has been quite a few years after her death. Why would she be alive now? She’ll be a rotten corpse.”

“Glacier makes a point,” said Thorn. “But the patrol who found her tomb empty mentioned a scent of rotten meat in the air along with something sinister.”

“I think I know some dragons who will crack this.” said Glory, and nodded to the Legends.

Sara and the other stepped forward, into the middle of the throne room, forming a circle.

“Queens.” said Glory. “Later, I would need your dragons to stand down.”

“Why?” asked Moorhen, eyeing the twelve dragons in the middle of the throne room.

“Because this.” said Sara.


	25. The Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends took down their disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to upload at least one chapter a day if I can spare the time.

Her Rainwing form changed into her original one, white with yellow tipped feathers, sharp feathers for wings and a sharp, hard tail.

One by one. the Legends dropped their fake form and they became who they are.

The queens watched, wide eyed.

The Sandwing guards in the throne room held up their spears.

“Stand down.” said Thorn.

The other tribes(except the Nightwings and the Rainwings) were now on high alert.

“It’s fine.” said Tsunami. “I tested them myself. Not hostile, and landed here by accident.”

“You tranqed Zari. That’s not fine.” said Amaya.

“Don’t hold a grudge on that. After all, we did change the rules, didn’t we?” said Deathbringer, snickering.

“Fine.” muttered Amaya.

“Why do you think that these weird dragons could help us find Burn?” said Ruby. 

“Sigh. Sara, show them.” said Glory.

“We need to go outside in order to show you.”said Sara. “May I ask where’s the exit?”

“Rattlesnake, show them.” said Thorn, and the others followed the Legends outsid through stairs and corridors.

And they were outside, in the sand covered courtyard, with the occasional peek of a slab of marble or two here and there.

“Got anything that your soldiers use for targeting?”asked Oliver.

Thorn gestured and a soldier hauled over a wood board.

“Barry, get the board and run around as fast as you can.” said Oliver, and the queens were shocked at how fast Barry could run. 

Even Glacier couldn’t keep up.

After a while…

THUNK

Just to see Oliver leaping up in the air and spun around.

A spike shot out from his tail and it hit the board and nearly poked Barry’s eye out.

“HEY! OLIVER! WATCH IT!” yelled Barry from the other side of the courtyard.

The queens looked shocked.

“W… what else?” asked Thorn.

“We just breathe fire and forstbreath, but there are a few special ones.” said Ray, and pushed Nora, Nate, Amaya, Zari, Ava and Sara out. He got out, too.

“Other than you looking weird,” said Glacier. “What’s so special about you?” she said, hiding her astonishment at Oliver and Barry.

“Sara, Ava, you should go last. I’ll go first.” said Ray. “If you’d accept that, Cap.” he said timidly.

Sara waved a claw.

Ray brightened up.

“I shoot lightning.” he said, and Ruby and Moorhen scoffed. Glacier rolled her eyes and Thorn just stood there, stock still.

“Let me show you.” said Ray, and raised his head.

His face contorted and later, a bolt of lightning shot from his mouth, up, up into the sky. 

Shrieks came from above and a few vultures fell down, cooked but a bit charred.

“OOHHH BIRD ROAST.” said Mick, and thundered over. He snatched up the vultures and began eating.

“MICK RORY! GO AWAY!” yelled Ava.  
“MEHHEHHEHEHE…” said Mick, and went into a corner. When a dragon closed, he snarled and shot a blast of fire.

Thank god his aim was bad.

“Now, what do you do?” asked Glacier, now interested.

“Who?” asked Zari.

“You.”said Glacier.

“Ah. I control the wind.” said Zari.

“You’re an animus?” asked Glacier.

“Nah. Just my totem.” said Zari, using her wing tip to point to the totem on her head.

And Zari’s eyes glowed as the totem did. Later, a sandstorm was whipped up JUST IN THE COURTYARD.

Later, the winds ceased and everyone was covered in sand.

Mick was tucked into a ball and he checked if his vulture roast was okay.

Typical Mick.

“How about the black one?” asked Ruby.

“Me?” said Nora. “Oh.’

She thought about it a while and said,”Got any prisoners that you would kill later?”

“Yeah. We’ve got one.” said Thorn, grim, and asked a guard to bring out Prisoner 01K.

Later, a bound and gagged dragon was thrown at their feet.

“Here he is. 01K.” said Thorn.

“MMPPHH. What’d he do?” said Mick, his mouth full of vulture.

“Killed all of the richest families in Scorpion Den and stole all the gold.” said Thorn, her face dark. “I’m afraid death won’t be enough.”

“Don’t get him killed, Thorn.” said Sara. “I know the feeling of death. After all, I have died before.” That earned wide-eyed expressions from everyone except the Legends. “And resurrected.” added Sara. “Bring him something a bit lighter than death. That’ll be enough to drive him mad. After all,” said Sara, eyes burning with anger. “Death is a blessing and a release for shit and scum like him. Nora, continue. Give it all you’ve got.”

Nora’s lips twisted into a sneer and her eyes glowed black.

She looked absolutely horrifying.

“Unbind him.” snarled Nora in a deep voice.

“Y.. you sure? We’re talking about a mass murderer here.” said Moorhen, looking worried.

“Just do it.” said Nora, teeth showing and making a deep growl.

The Sandwings guards first gave him a knock on the head with their spear base, and when that dragon was stunned, they quickly removed his bindings and leapt aside, with the fear that they would be ripped to shreds and roasted.

Nora created a purple barrier around her and K1.

01K stood up and saw Thorn. He snarled and leapt towards her, but he was bounced back by the barrier.

“Hello.” said Nora in a deep voice. “What’s your name?”

The Legends and the queens and their accomplices heard everything that was going on there.

01K didn’t bother to answer, and pounced toward Nora.

Nora had him suspended in mid air, dangling only by his neck.

01K growled and clawed at her, but it was all for naught.

Later, his face was lined with thin black lines and his face became a ghastly pale green.

Nora was sucking his life force.

01K clawed in the sir, and roared like it was the end of the world, but Nora didn’t stop what she was doing, or release her grip.

BANG

01K was thrown down in the courtyard.

He was barely alive. He couldn’t speak or talk. He was barely breathing.

The barrier was lowered, and the Sandwing guards came over cautiously. When they found that K1 couldn't resist, they quickly bound him up and brought him away.

The queens were watching openmouthed, and the Legends? Well, they were yawning and lounging around in the sun like nothing had happened.

“This.” said Ruby. “Is NOT normal.”

“It is in my world.” said Nora, and her eyes glowed light purple.

The queens’ scars instantly disappeared, and Glacier’s and the Icewing’s shivers(which she has been getting since she got to the Sandwing kingdom) was cured, and she felt like she was in her Kingdom again.

“I have two sides. Good and bad.” said Nora. “I use the good mostly, and I rarely use the bad. So you can relax.”

“Okay, Amaya, you’re next.” said Nora casually, and snuggled over to Ray. Ray nuzzled her.

“Okay. Anything you lack? Nature only.” said Amaya.

The queens were confused.

“I lack some silk curtains.” said Thorn, and Amaya smiled.

Her eyes glowed light blue and a silkworm appeared over her head. It later disappeared, and silk started to appear out of nowhere. It kept on coming until it was formed into a large piece of silk cloth. Amaya’s eyes became normal.

She caught the silk and bowed, presenting it to Queen Thorn.

“Wow.” said Thorn, touching the silk.

“Nate, your turn.” said Sara.

“Umm..may I ask, Queen Glacier. I heard that the Icewings fight well. Can you get one of your accomplices to fight me?” stammered Nate.

Glacier looked at him.

“You’re not even three quarters of the size of Snow.” said Queen Glacier, and jerked her head.

An Icewing bowed and came out.

“That’s Snow. Match starts, now.” said Glacier, and settled down to watch.

Snow leapt at Nate, and Nate just steeled up.

BANG

Snow’s head collided with Nate’s and he roared in pain.

He tried clawing Nate, but his claws sang with the pain.

He tried blasting frostbreath, but when it hit Nate’s chest, Nate just flexed his chest and the ice shattered off.

When Snow charged again, Nate reared up and caught his head.

“Stop. You’ll get severely hurt if you continue.” said Nate, and looked at Glacier.

Glacier waved a claw, and Snow stopped.

He bowed towards Nate and went back into the Icewings.

“I can turn into metal.” said Nate.

“Whoo.” said Thorn.

Sara and Ava stepped out and Barry hauled over the targeting board.

Barry threw it into the air, and Ava and Sara jumped.

Ava sliced the board into half, and Sara shot feathers on it.

They landed just as the board crashed to the ground.

“Glacier, send out two Icewings, if you dare.” teased Sara, and two Icewings came out under a riled Glacier’s command.

They circled around each other.

The Icewings towered over Sara and Ava.

The Icewings leapt at the same time, and Sara and Ava did too.

They aimed lower, flipped themselves over, and their claws and tails left gouges on the Icewing’s underbellies.

The Icewings landed, blood splattering out of their wounds. They growled.

Glacier watched this in eerie silence.

Sara and Ava moved as if they were one.

They quickly came up to the Icewings, and as the Icewings were about to breathe frostbreath, they jumped up.

Ava breathed fire on one’s snout, and Sara closed her claws over the other Icewing.

Ava’s Icewing roared in Pain, and for a few moments he couldn’t breathe frostbreath.

Sara’s Icewing was trying to pry away Sara’s claws, struggling, but Sara flipped onto his head, and caught his horns.

Then, she leapt down from the Icewing, holding onto his horns, and smashed his face into the ground snout-first.

That Icewing was out.

Ava whipped her tail onto the Icewing’s eyes.

He was temporarily blinded.

Then, Ava gave him a smack to the temple.

The Icewing fell, knocked out.

Glacier said suddenly, “Those were my best warriors.”

“Well, looks like that you need to train them more.” said Sara. “Nora?”

Nora’s eyes glowed light purple and the Icewings woke.

The Icewings, Sara and Ava bowed to each other.

Then, the Icewings slunk back to Glacier.

“Hm.”


	26. Where Burn Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burn was headed somewhere. But where?

“Thorn, we need to get back on track.” said Glory. “That scent the patrol smelt. Which way did it lead to?”

“North.” said a soldier.

“How do you know?” asked Thorn. 

“Because my uncle was on that patrol.” said the soldier.

“Good. Get 2 ounces of gold from the treasury.” said Thorn.

The soldier bowed and hurried off.

“North… Ruby, isn’t you kingdom that way?” asked Moorhen.

“Wait… could she…?’ mused Ruby, and she flew off immediately.

The other queens and the Legends followed suit.

“Wait, where’re we goin’?” asked Mick, who didn’t know what had just happened.

“The Skywing Kingdom.” said Sara. “And Legends, when you see a Skywing patrol, calm down and tell Ruby.”

“Yes cap.’ said Ray. “I don’t wanna get a burn. I’m too young to die!”

“Queen Ruby?” said Ava, flapping up. “How far is the Skywing Kingdom?”

“About two day’s flight.” replied a soldier next to Ruby. “Why?”

“I think the other tribes can’t keep up…” trailed off Ava, and Ruby looked behind. The other tribes were falling behind, and only the Legends were keeping up, with Zari helping them.

“Zari, give the tribes a little bit of help.” ordered Sara, and in no time, the tribes flew up beside the Legends.

“Need the pills?” asked Sara, and Glory nodded.

“Ruby, stop!” yelled Glory and Ruby hovered.

“What? I have a suspicion of where Burn’s going, and you tell me to stop?” Ruby snapped.

“Do you want to reach your kingdom in less than two days?” asked Ray, and Ruby replied,”Yes, but it’s impossible. My soldiers and yours will need to rest.”

“Eat this.” said Sara, handing over a pill. “You won’t need to eat anything for three days after this. Eat a half only, though. We only need one and a half days, according to Ray’s calculations, which I don’t understand.”

“Does this work?” asked a suspicious Glacier.

“Yes. Ask Glory.” said Sara, and Glory nodded. So did Tsunami, Clay, Sunny and Deathbringer,

“Fine.” said Ruby, and got the pill Sara was holding. She shared it with one of the five soldiers she brought along.

One by one, the tribes ate the pills.

They started to fly again, and just as Sara had said, they didn’t feel tired or hungry at all.

They did indeed reach the Skywing kingdom in a day and a half, just as Ray calculated.

Ruby veered away and flew towards a valley,

The others followed suit, and later, Ruby landed in front of a grave.

The grave was in rock, blasted out by Skywings. 

There was a tombstone in the artificial cave entrance, with something carved on it.

There were words on top, saying,”This tomb is dedicated to Scarlet the Cruel, mother of Queen Tourmaline(Queen Ruby).

Below, was a stone carving of Scarlet, neck broken and gruesomely gored, with another dragon standing on top of her, triumphant.

There were blast marks on the tombstone, and Ruby ran into the cave.

They ran through a corridor, lit with torches cupped in metal orbs with holes, and they came before a cavern, lit the same way.

In the middle of the cavern, a stone slab was moved, and there was a rectangular hole.

It was empty.

“Oh, no…” said Ruby.

SNIFF SNIFF

“Mick, what the devil!” said Sara.

“Hmm… rotten meat and an unknown smell. Burn?” said Mick.

“You’re not so stupid then, Heatwave.” said Sara.

“...........” muttered John, his devil’s mark glowing.

“..........” chanted Nora, her eyes and her jewel glowed.

“Pardon?” asked Moorhen.

Suddenly, a trail appeared, orange, purple and black and glowing, snaking away through the top of the cavern, where there was a small hole. A normal dragon couldn’t squeeze through, but with a shrivelled body, Burn could squeeze through, according to the Sandwing guards’ vivid explanations.

“Voila.” said Nora,

“Ah. Follow the trail, and we find the zombie. Come on, mates.” said John, running out of the cavern.

“What’s a zombie?” asked Thorn.

“Umm, the undead.” said Nora, and followed John. The others ran after them, claws slipping on the stone.

They were out of the cavern in no time, and the flew off, following the trail.

After a while, The trail curved and dived and they found Burn putting the shrivelled and stinky corpse of Scarlet down.

They quickly flew back and hid on a ledge on the mountain behind the one Burn was on, watching Burn from a distance.

She looked disgusting.

Shrivelled body, some places where the bones were sticking out, absolutely no scales or skin, one of her eyes was missing, and green goo was pouring out of that hole. Something was curled around her neck.

Her jaw didn’t have any scales at all. All bone, no skin.

“Ugh, ew…” squeaked Amaya.

“Shh…” shushed Ruby.

“Queens, we have something.” said Barry quietly, and each Legend took out two pairs of lens.

“Tee hee, as I said, it was a good idea to make 5 extra pairs of lens per Legend!” said Ray smugly.

Nora rolled her eyes.

‘Oh, what’s that?” whispered Thorn, eyes lit with interest, and ignoring Ray.

“Put these on, and whisper camouflage on my mark.” whispered Nate.

The Legends helped the dragons put on the lens, and they pushed the activate button.

The lens popped out with a faint sound, and the dragons were awed.

Some of them gasped but were quickly shushed.

“Now.” said Nate. “Camouflage.”

The Legends pushed the button beside the activate button,and the dragons whispered, ”Camouflage.”

They disappeared.

The Legends put on their lens and disappeared too.

They could see each other, but not in person. Holographic images of them were projected on the lens.

“Magical, eh?” smirked Ray.

“Okay. So which of you is an animus?” demanded Glacier, a teeny bit loudly.

“It’s just science from 2166. It ain’t magic mate.” said John. “I'm a mage, Nora’s a sorceress… Amaya and Zari have their totems…. None of us are these animuses you say.”

“SHHHHHHH!” hissed the dragons. Even Glacier’s soldiers.

Well. 

That’s normal.

No one wants to get killed by an UNDEAD BURN.


	27. Scarlet's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet is back. The world is bloody again.

The party of dragons watched Burn as she started to circle around Scarlet.

“Ray, magnifier, link to all lens.” hissed Sara, and Ray, started operating.

Later, a voice, deep, cracked and hissing, came from the speakers on the lens frame of all dragons, near the end.

“Heola, Kumual, Kameh, Hakme Oaul Ora Heola . Heola, Kumual, Kameh, Hakme Oaul Ora Heola. Heola, Kumual, Kameh, Hakme Oaul Ora Heola.” chanted Burn.

“No…” gasped John. “No. No. No. No.”

“What is it, spit it out!” hissed Zari.

“That….” said John while he pointed a shaking claw toward Burn. “Is the Forbidden spell. None of us warlocks or mages or all the magic dabblers dare use it. And there’s another part of the spell that I don’t recognize...”

“What’s the forbidden spell?” asked Nora, curious.

“It summons up… demons.” said John, shuddering, “Or it can resurrect people… er… dragons. But at an unpayable price. Eternity in Hell, your soul taken, and being tortured and toyed with by the Triumvirate, and the worst of the worst.”

Sara suddenly stopped moving. Her pupils were almost invisible, shrinking to their extent. She started shivering, gasping and sweat poured down.

“Hey hey, babe… relax. You aren’t in Hell, relax, I’m here.” shushed and cooed Ava.

“She’s…. Been to Hell…?” said Thorn in a hushed voice.

“She was dead before, but the waters in the League of Assassins resurrected her, and John gave her her soul back. She had bloodlust, but Ras al Ghul healed her. Just to be short, she had been through alot.” said Ava, still soothing Sara.

“Wait, look at Burn!” squeaked a brother of Moorhen.

Just to see Burn was roaring the incantation at her top voice, her body glowing green. The thing curled around her neck glowed, and some black mist whooshed out and it went into Scarlet.

Scarlet floated up, surrounded by green light.

“Psst. Do this in front of you.” said Ray, and like you enlarge a picture on your phone, Ray did that motion.

The dragons followed Ray and their lens instantly enlarged Burn and Scarlet, like a microscope.

“Wooo..” said a sibling of Moorhen’s, playing with the lens. Moorhen slapped her hand.

They watched Burn and the eerily floating Scarlet.

Scarlet’s eyes went wide, and her face contorted. She twisted and turned, and her left side of the face(melted by Glory) was covered in green, and she had a green orb in the hole where her eye was. A thing slithered out of her body, curling around her neck, like Burn’s. When they looked closer, Burn’s thing came out of her body, just behind the neck. Hard to notice.

Scarlet fell to earth, and she stood up. Her neck was still broken, and it swung from right to left and left to right when Scarlet turned her head.

But later, it healed with a chilling CRACK.

“One more asset gained…” hissed a deep, cracked, creepy and hissing voice. 

“Wait. What if Burn and Scarlet were only.. Umm.. ASSETS.” hissed Amaya in alarm.

"And what if that voice isn't Burn's?" hissed Burn in alarm.

“Then, who the dev… no, that’ll curse you. Who in the world is controlling them?” whispered Nate, eyes wide.

“We don’t know.” said Sara, recovering from her seizure. “But something tells me that it will be revealed soon enough…”


	28. One Call Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet and Burn fly off. The Legends seek help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be later be posting dragon forms of J'onn, Kara, ALex, Dig, Cait, and Cisco on my IG ta_el_al_sahfer. Go and see!

When they reached the tunnel, they dug out the sand, scanned the desert to see if there were any dragons in sight of the tunnel.

There were none.

They went into the tunnel.

When they reached the rainforest, they rushed to the Waverider and got their phones and went to the lab. 

Well, except for Mick.

He stole off into the kitchen.

But that isn’t important.

The Legends gathered in the lab.

Ray disassembled the phones.

He hotwired and screwed, and the Legends had to adjust the lens into dark mode just to prevent being blind for the rest of their lives.

Ray had asked them to get him an interdimensional compass, a receptor and receiver, a camera, and…. A BAG OF DORITOS?!

Finally, after a day or so, without sleep, Ray fixed a phone into an interdimensional camera and receiver.

He ran to the control room, and through the speakers through the ship he hollered,” IT’S FIXED!!!! WAKE UP!!!!”

Sara ran in and struck him on the throat.

“Ooof. Sorry Sara. Do the honors?” smiled Ray, handing her the phone and the other reassembled phones.

Sara waited until all the Legends arrived.

She plugged the phone into the control console.

No response.

“Ray Palmer! Does this work or not?!” demanded Ava.

“Guys? Is that you? We were worried sick when you didn’t come back instantly!” came Cisco’s voice.

“Hey! Cisco, bro!” yelled Barry.

The holographic image of Cisco, Caitlin and Earth Two Doctor Harrison Wells emerged.

“AHHHHH!!!! DRAGONS!! WHERE’S BARRY??? DID YOU EAT HIM!!!????” freaked Cisco.

“Shut up Cisco.” said Oliver.

“Wait…. You all became DRAGONS?” exclaimed Caitlin.

“Stop all this fucking shit and pinpoint where we are.” said Leo. “We need help, and Barry and Oliver can’t come back for the time being. Sorry.” he snarked.

“Cisco, man, plug in Felicity and Kara please. For Kara it’s the DEO.” said Barry. “They need to know what’s going on.”

“Yeah, okay, but why Kara?” asked Cisco, already tapping away behind the three computers.

“We need help. Didn’t you hear?” snapped Oliver.

He didn’t like asking for help.

Not at all.

“Alright, who is who?” asked Wells.

“Red with spikes is Barry, Green is Oliver, White is Sara, Yellow is Ava, Grey is Nate, Light orange is Amaya, No Legs is Zari, Ice Blue is Leo, Deep Blue is Ray, Black is Nora, Red and Fat is Mick, and Orange with Red is John.” guessed Caitlin.

“Bingo.” said Sara.

“Alright, they’re connecting.” said Cisco.

Felicity was the first to come in.

“Oh, mygod.” she said, jaws agape. “Ollie, is that you?”

“Yeah…” muttered Oliver.

“Dang, Oliver, rocking the new look.” said Dig, looking in, surprised.

“Yep.” said Felicity.

The screen flickered and the DEO came in, showing J’onn, Alex and Kara.

“We dismissed the staff.” said Kara. “And I’m not surprised, Cisco.” said Kara, rolling her eyes when she saw Cisco’s expression. “Nia saw this coming. And I told these two. By the way, where is she?”

“Heyyy… pant… I’m here...” puffed Nia, running in the DEO.

“Hey, Dreamer. ” said J’onn.

“Alright. Cisco, did you find out where we are?” demanded Sara.

“Yeahhh… apparently, you’re on Earth Omega.” said Cisco. “How the hell did you guys get there?”

“A rip opened in the temporal zone, and boom. We’re here on this unknown planet.” said Nora.

“We kept our powers though, and some of us got new ones!” said Ray cheerily.

“Alright. Stop. We need help, ASAP.” said Sara. “The fighting Kind.”

“Happy to help.” said Kara, “But how do we get over to you?”

“Ciscooo….” sang Felicity, peering at the screen.

“Alright alright gimme some time! I need a few tries to jump over to you.” said Cisco, annoyed.

“STOP!” yelled Oliver before Cisco could open up a portal.

“You would turn into a dragon if you get here, so I think that Kara, Alex and J’onn should use that device that Cisco gave you to jump over to STAR Labs, and Felicity and Dig, get over there, oh,and dear, you’re not coming over to Earth Omega.” said Oliver.

“Why?” said Felicity, putting on her famous sad puppy face.

“You don’t know how to fight. Stay in STAR Labs. I don’t want to see my wife in danger.” said Oliver, putting his foot down.

“You’re paying for that when you get back.” warned Felicity. “Along with the time you cut me off the phone.”

“God, you remember that?” grumbled Oliver.

“YES.” said Felicity.

“Now now calm down…” said Barry.

“HUMPH.” said the both of them.

Felicity and the DEO went offline, and Kara, Alex, Nia and J’onn appeared in STAR Labs, behind Cisco, a few seconds later.

“Kara, would you fetch Felicity and Dig over please?” asked Oliver.

“Sure.” said Kara, and supersped out of the lab.

Later, Kara sped back, holding Felicity and Dig.

She put them down.

Felicity staggered and regained her balance.

Diggle went over to the rubbish bin and barfed.

Caitlin winced.

“So, other than Felicity and Harry, everyone’s coming.” said Barry.

“OKay, according to my calculations..”said Cisco.

“You need to focus on Barry.” said Dig, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“Yeah.” said Cisco, dejected. He wanted to say that.

Cisco put on his gloves and his goggles. He put his hand forward.

A portal shot out.

Cisco, Caitlin, Kara, Nia, Alex, Diggle and J’onn jumped into the portal.

The portal disappeared.


	29. Help has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and the others fell out of the portal, and did they find the Legends?

“OOF!!!” shouted Cisco, falling out of the portal.

The Waverider’s alarm rang, and the Legends looked out of the cockpit.

A portal was there, and a dragon was lying motionless on the ground.

Later, there came a few more, all piling on top of the first dragon.

“GUYS! GET OFF ME!” yelled the first dragon, and the dragons scrambled up.

There were 7.

The first dragon was grey, with a spiky crown. There were red stones studded along his forehead, neck and his back. His tail ended in a red ball. He was the smallest of the lot, and he has no wings.

“YOLO! THIS IS COOL! I ARRIVED HERE IN ONE TRY!!” that dragon yelled, peering around. He saw the Waverider and waved vigorously, but ended landing on the forest floor snout first.

That’s gotta be Cisco.

There was another one without wings.

Light blue in color, with deep blue rectangles printed along her back and neck, and blue stones along her forehead, just like Cisco. The stones and the squares were glowing.

That dragon was sleeping.

That’s gotta be Nia.

There was a sturdy one, silver, and brown in color. He looked like a Mudwing, had armor along his forehead, neck and back, and was on high alert.

“That’s John.” said Oliver calmly.

There was another one, silver and black in color, with red ridges. She was running towards a dragon who was yellow, blue, red and fair. She had wings with no frame, but still can be folded and not look like a gloppy mess. Most importantly, she has the El Coat of arms on her forehead.

Those two were Alex and Kara.

There was a green dragon, with an “X” marked on his forehead, and covered in black stripes. The “X” was constantly changing color.

That’s gotta be J’onn J’onzz.

Then the last one left must be Caitlin.

She was orange in color, nearly the same shade as Amaya, but lighter. She had curled horns with green-blue and hazel and brunette fur along her neck and stretched until her tail. Her tail ended normally. She was looking around frantically, and...

SCHING

She started to transform.

Her scales became a blue that’s nearly white, and spikes like an Icewings grew out of Caitlin’s head while the curled horns retracted, and her brown fur became white. Mist hissed out of her mouth and her claws. The mist from her claws isn't cold enough to freeze, but cold enough to make the grass shrivel. Her normal tail now had spikes, like an Icewing. Fur grew out of her lower fore and hind legs, white in color. Her eyes became blue and white from brown, twisting together and shimmering.

Apparently, Caitlin still has two forms, just like on Earth 1.

The Legends rushed out of the ship, and ran towards them.

“Oh, hey Barry!” said Kara.

“Ugh I feel so weird..” muttered Cisco.

“WAKE UP!” yelled J’onn in Nia’s ear.

Nia sprang up.

“Who what when where why?” she yammered.

SLAP

Alex slapped her.

“WHY DON’T I HAVE WINGS?!?!?” wailed Cisco, looking at his reflection from the Waverider’s hull.

“Hm.” said Dig, walking towards Oliver and examining him.

“Alright, stop. We have business to attend to.” said Sara.

Nia suddenly floated up, surrounded by green-blue mist.

“Oh, I can fly!” she said, diving and doing somersaults in the air.

Cisco shut his eyes and concentrated, and he flew up in deep blue mist.

He tried opening a portal, and his stones glowed as he did so, and went in, appearing on top of Nia.

“YOLO!” he yelled, accidentally crashing into Nia.

“Hmmm.” wondered John, and coughed. He accidentally shot out a fireball.

It lit a grass clump on fire, and Kara had to put it out with her freeze breath,

“Wait. If I kept my freeze breath, maybe…” she mused, and her heat vision shot out. It lit a grass patch on fire, but Kara put it out. She still had bulletproof skin.

She sped around the Waverider, and she found that she still had superspeed. And she tried seeing inside the Waverider, and she still kept her x-ray vision.

Alex could shoot out electric webs, for some reason.

Probably her gun.

“STOP!” yelled Oliver, shooting a few spikes into the air. 

They barely missed Nia and Cisco.

They reluctantly landed.

J’onn changed into a red dragon with yellow ridges, with curled horns.

“This world is in danger.” said Sara, finally getting everyone’s attention. “Mallus and Neron are back, and they took control of two of the most evil dragons in this world, Burn and Scarlet. Watch the projector.” said Sara, and Ray handed her a projector.

The projector projected the whole journey of the Legends, up until now. Ray had loaded the lenses’ data into the projector.

“Wow…” breathed Kara.

“Nate. Get the tablet. Let’s see where Moorhen and the others are at. Ray, put the projector back.” said Ava.

Nate and Ray rushed into the Waverider and Nate came out with a tablet, with Ray coming out later.

There was a blinking red dot, representing Moorhen and the others, and the seven tribes’ habitats are clearly marked. The dot was heading their way.

Not a second after the Legends, Team Flash, Team Arrow(“WE’RE NOT CALLING US THAT!” objected Oliver but no one listened.) and Team Supergirl whipped their heads around, Thorn, Moorhen, Glacier, Ruby, Glory, and Coral burst through the trees, followed by their soldiers(siblings in Moorhen’s case).

They landed on the ground and ran over to Sara, ignoring the newcomers.

“Burn and Scarlet resurrected Blister..” Thorn panted.

“Who’s Blister?” asked Mick.

“Sister of Burn, cunning, clever and completely evil.” said Thorn. “She’s a hard one to fight, and the worst one to make enemies with.”

“Where were they heading last?” asked J’onn.

“Oh. That reminds me. Who are the newcomers?” said Glacier icily.

“Kara, Alex, Nia(asleep again), J’onn, Cisco, Caitlin(the queens saw her transformation as she had been soothed by Cisco) and John Diggle.” siad Barry, pointing to each one.

J’onn resumed his original form.

“CREEPY!” yelped Jambu, “Are you a Rainwing?”

“No, I’m a Green Martian… and you don’t understand.” ended J’onn as he saw the confused expression on Jambu’s face.

“Back on track, introductions over.” said Sara. “As J’onn was saying, where were they headed last?”

“The Nightwing Kingdom.” said Glory gravely. “The last one, not the one here. The one destroyed by a volcano.”

“Oh my god.” gasped Kara.

“Would we need gas masks?” asked Alex worriedly.

“Probably not.” said J’onn. “The gas and dust has settled down, and if Glory has been there, she’s come out fine.”

“That one’s pulling a Starflight.” joked Clay.

“Wait, if they were going to the Nightwing Kingdom,then why are we here twiddling our fingers? We have to go, now!” yelled Sara. “Get your lens and your extra pills, and you 7, follow Ava. She’ll arrange it for you.” said Sara, calling Ava over.

“Follow me.” Ava said, and went into the Waverider along with the Legends. Kara woke up Nia and followed. The Legends veered towards the lab while Ava veered toward the storeroom.

When they got there, AVa pulled out the sack Barry had before, and got out 7 bags along with it.

“Get one.” said Ava, motioning toward the bags.

After the new 7 tied it around their necks(Kara had to wake Nia, again), Ava put 9 pills per bag.

“Listen to Sara’s orders. When she tells you to eat, you eat. Never listen to Mick.” Ava warned.

Sara came over, and handed Ava 8 lenses.

Ava wore a pair, and handed the rest to the newcomers

.  
“There are two buttons. The on or off, and the multipurpose.” said Sara. “The multipurpose, well, follow our lead and use it.” She shrugged. “Easy as that.”

“Okay.” said Cisco, and put the lens into his bag.

“Let’s go.”said Ava, walking out with Sara.

The Legends were outside when Sara and Ava emerged from the Waverider with Kara, Alex, Nia, J’onn, Caitlin, Cisco and John Diggle.

“There’s a tunnel that leads to the Nightwing Kingdom.” said Glory. “Morrowseer put it there before. We didn’t use it and sealed it after I infiltrated the island. Come on.” she said, flying off. The others followed and arrived at the same place as the tunnel to the Sandwing Kingdom. The Legends(including the new ones) were astonished but they didn’t make a sound, not even Mick.

Glory didn’t turn toward the stone,but instead toward the shrivelled tree.

Looking closely, the dragons found the tip of a hole in the trunk, radiating creep just like the tunnel to the Sandwing Kingdom.

But much creepier.

The trunk was bound by a thick layer of vines, 

Glory and the queens tried hacking through it, but Ava leapt forward and sliced the vines down in one strike of her tail.

“Whoo. Thanks.” said Glory. “Come on.”

She stepped into the tunnel.


	30. Nightwing Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burn, Blister, Morrowseer and Scarlet gained a new asset(Or rather, Mallus and Neron gained a new asset)

The dragons emerged onto the island, coughing.

The volcano loomed ominously over them, and ash is heavy around them. It settled on their scales, clammy and sticky.

“AH!” yelled Cisco, dropping.

“What’s going on?” said Caitlin, spooked, her eyes turning Killer Frost.

Barry rushed over and soothed her. “It’s fine. Cisco just fell into a hole the shape...of a clawprint.”

“Oh no.” said Glory. “Morrowseer is also one of the worst dragons we've seen. So, where’re the evil four?”

“There.” pointed J’onn, his lens on.

Everyone turned on their lens(except for the queens, they haven’t turned it off) and magnified. Four green glowing growling dragons were flying onward toward a fortress carved into the volcano.

“Come on, let’s follow them!” hissed Ruby, flying off.

“John, not you, Dig. I’m calling you Dig, And Nora, scan the evil four for any magical signatures and how can we destroy them.” ordered J’onn, and Sara nodded. John’s mark glowed and Nora’s jewel and eyes glowed a light purple.

Later, when the dragons almost caught up, Ray whispered,”Camouflage.”

The dragons disappeared, and the new 7 followed their lead.

“Yahtzee!” squealed Cisco quietly when he disappeared, and through the lens he saw holographic images of his claws and the others.

They flew faster and followed the evil four into the fortress, through corridors, and into a tunnel.

The tunnel curved up and up and up.

“When does this end?” hissed Glacier, impatient.

“Right about….. Now.” said Glory, coming up into a spacious room.

The evil four were standing around a frozen dragon that has collapsed on the ground. Her jaws were opened wide, face twisted in agony.

“Heola, Kumual, Kameh, Hakme Oaul Ora Heola . Heola, Kumual, Kameh, Hakme Oaul Ora Heola. Heola, Kumual, Kameh, Hakme Oaul Ora Heola.” chanted the four, and the dragons piled into a corner and watched.

As usual, black mist shot out of their necks and into the frozen dragon.

“That’s Battlewinner.” whispered Glory. “Former queen of the Nightwings. Died because of frostbreath inside her.”

“God, that must’ve hurt.” said Sunny.

“No need to feel sorry.” said Glory icily. “She’s one hell of a bad dragon.”

CRACK

Cracks opened on Battlewinner’s body, and green liquid coursed through them.

Battlewinner’s eyes cracked open.

They were now geen and glowing.

Battlewinner stood up.

“Last asset gained,” said a hissing, deep, chilling voice.

The dragons widened their eyes.

“Oh no.”


	31. The Last Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evils had got their last asset. They begin to summon Mallus and Neron. Meanwhile, the Legends...

The Legends and the dragons disengaged camouflage after a while, when they had made sure that the evil five were far from the room.

“Alright, that’s it! What’s their plan?” snapped Glacier.

“Dreamer? Vibe?” said Kara and Barry at the same time.

“Got it.” said Cisco, rushing outside.

“YAWN...Okay… zzzzzz…”

“And where’s he going?” said Ruby.

“To Morrowseer’s footprint.” said Barry. “Let’s just wait.”

For a while, there was only breathing and Nia’s snores.

“Wait. Why is she sleeping?” demanded Moorhen. “Isn’t she supposed to be helping us?”

“Yes, she is. You’ll see.” smiled Kara, settling down.

After a while, Nia woke with a start and Cisco ran back.

“Oh god. They’re outside the fortress, a distance away, doing something.” panted Cisco.

Dreamer just sat there, stunned.

“What is it?” asked Thorn.

“Their plan was to make this their realm, dark and forbidding, not a sliver of light. Trees died, and the whole of Pyrrhia was a desert. Dragons thin as sticks, forced to work for the both demons. They lived forever, worked forever.” said Nia.

“If they’re outside… they must be summoning Mallus and Neron.” said Sara. “But what to use as a sacrifice?”

“Wait. Outside, there were only four.” said Cisco. “I don’t know which one’s missing, but I’m sure as hell that thing had gone to get the sacrifice.”

“I’ll go check.” said Barry and Kara at the same time. “Alright, we’ll both go.” they said at the same time again.

Sara and J’onn waved a claw and Barry and Kara sped off.

After a while, they came back, terrified.

“The missing one was Scarlet. And your subjects are terrified, Glory.” said Barry. 

“They all saw dead mummy Scarlet in the forest, and thankfully they all hid. Scarlet raided a Nightwing village and we came back. She should be back by now.” continued Kara.

“Then let’s get out and see.” said Ruby, and went back into the tunnel.

The others followed suit.

The dragons peered outside the fortress and magnified their lens. Scarlet had indeed just come back, and she brought back at least a dozen unfortunate Rainwings and Nightwings, bound together in thick vines.

The Rainwings were lime green, and the Nightwings were terrified having to come back to the place that haunts their nightmares.

Ray activated the speakers again.

“It’ssssss done.” hissed Scarlet. “Now, we can ssssummon our lordsssss.”

“Did you finish that ssspell yet, Morrowsssseer?” hissed Blister.

The dragons magnified their lens again and were horrified at what they saw.

Blister was ash grey, the ashes ever moving, with glowing green eyes. Blister pierced her barb unto the ground, creating a hole, and her tail is fine.

“Oh ho Thorn was right…” shuddered John. “That bitch looks tough mate.”

“”I’m almossssst done. Patiencccce, Blisssster.” said Morrowseer.

“When I’m done with thissssss, I’ll go claim back my throne from that bitch Ruby.” snarled Scarlet, and Ruby had a shiver down her spine.

“And we’ll get payback from the dragonetssss.” hissed Morrowseer, Burn, Blister, and Battlewinner.

“We can’t let them finish the ritual.” said Sara. “Constantine!”

The dragons looked around for a dragon named Constantine, and found that it was John.

“It seems like that they’ve finished half of the ritual circle.” said John, pointing to the evil 5.

Just to see green fire rising up from symbols Morrowseer had drawn.

It was half a circle, and was slowly getting bigger.

“How do we stop them? And where are the magical signatures I asked you to scan for?” hissed Sara, tail feathers sticking out, faintly rattling.

“We’ve been trying to find a chance to tell you.” said Nora. “The magical signature belongs to a level 10.”

“What?!” hissed Ava. “Then what do we do?”

“Stop stop stop stop. What level 10?” asked Moorhen.

“The impossible to fight kind.”muttered Mick.

“Maybe we can. We used the six totems to beat Mallus and we killed Neron with John.” said Sara,”Although that didn’t work out great. Now we have Nora, and we can double the magic.”

“Barry. Get the totems. I believe that I or the team have told you about it. It is in a metal steal-proof box in the library, in the..” Sara started to whisper to Barry. “Secret compartment in the table’s bottom drawer. Password is Mallus the shit.”

Barry had to hold in his laughter at the mention of the password. Who sets that as a password? Oh well.

Barry phased until he was invisible and sped off.

Not a minute after, he sped back with the box.

“Legends, gather round. Amaya and zari, you don’t need to come. You got your totems, remember?”

“Oh yeah yeah um, we, we knew that…” they stammered.

Sara rolled her eyes and opened the box.

Inside were the Earth, Death, Fire, and Water totem.

Nate got the Earth Totem, Sara got the Death Totem, Mick(“Really, him? Oh, for god’s sake!” complained Ava.) got the Fire Totem and Ray got the Water Totem.

They put the Totems around their necks and the totems glowed, then the glow faded.

“The totems has acknowledged them. Now, we stop the 5, whatever it takes.” explained Amaya t the confused queens.

“What’s the plan? The stage’s all yours Sara.” said Thorn. Glacier was about to object but the queens shot her a look. She shut up.

“Here’s what we’re going to do…”


	32. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the evil 5 to the Icewing kingdom, the fight started. Bets on.

“Got it?” asked Sara.

The Legends and the queens nodded.

Barry peered out.

Morrowseer had now finished 9/12 of the circle, according to Barry’s CSI expert eye.

“Quick Barry!” hissed Sara, and Barry sped off.

“Alright, Cait, let’s call up Frosty here, shall we?” said Cisco with a swagger.

Caitlin chuckled.

“Cisco, I told you before, it doesn’t work like that!” Caitlin laughed.

“Well, this world is in danger, and every creature on this Earth will be forced to experience hell, for an ETERNITY!” yelled Cisco, emphasizing eternity.

Caitlin’s smile faded.

“I have experienced hell twice. When I lost Ronnie and when Jay betrayed us.” she whispered.

“Oh, for goodness sake!” complained Cisco. 

He sucked in a large breath.

“LEXI LA ROCHE!!!!!!” Cisco hollered.

Every dragon turned their eyes towards him, glaring and some of them hissing.

Caitlin’s eyes instantly turned blue and white with a “sching”. Her horns retracted into her skull while icicle like spikes grew out. Her scales turned into a blue that was almost white, and her fur along her neck, back and tail turned white, and white fur grew out of her lower fore and hind legs. Icicle like spikes grew out of her tail, and mist flowed out of her claws and her mouth.

“Ugh.” Killer Frost hissed. “What is this shit dump? What the fucking hell am I doing here?” she hissed. She coughed and a Sandwing sneezed at the same time, fire spouting out of his nostrils and saliva spitting out of his mouth.

The fire was instantly extinguished and the saliva drops froze to droplets, clattering onto the ground.

Just then, Barry came back, lugging behind him a bag of the tribe’s armor.

None except spears in Coral and Glory’s case.

The tribes looked away from Frost, geared up and looked to their queens, who looked to Sara.

“Let’s roll.” said Sara, and activated Camouflage. She flew off with the Legends and the tribes in tow.

They quietly surrounded Scarlet, Burn, Blister, Battlewinner and Morrowseer.

Barry went to free the Rainwings and Nightwings.

He deactivated Camouflage for his head and put his finger before his mouth.

The hostages got it and kept quiet.

Barry then activated Camouflage and untied them.

“Rainwings cover Nightwings and get through the tunnel. Don’t let the big bads see you.” hissed Barry quietly, and went back into his place with the hostages sneaking away and looking around for Barry.

“That was quick.” commented Oliver.

By then Morrowseer had finished 10/12 of the circle, and then, Sara connected all lenses and pushed a button.

The dragons all materialized as devils under Mallus and Neron’s command.

“Our master has requested that you recruit more assets.” said Coral squeakily, stepping forward and bowing.

Clay, Sunny, Tsunami, the queens, the Legends and Glory struggled not to laugh, Glory and Glacier especially good at it, as she always had to put on a poker face.

“What and who could there be to recruit?” hissed Blister. “All the evilsssss are here.”

“I don’t know.” said Coral. “Master told you to figure it out by yourself.”

Then the devils(dragons) flew off, and disappeared into a portal (just a visual effect by Nora. They all camouflaged, and returned to their original selves.)

The dragons remained in earshot of the evil five.

“Hey, Morrowsssseer. Who would there be that has a grudge against the dragonetsssss?” hissed Burn.

“Glacier, probably.” said Morrowserr, stopping his work on the circle, finally distracted. “Ssssshe didn’t get the land ssssshe wassss promissssssed, after all.”

Glory, Ruby, Thorn, Moorhen and Coral all glared at Glacier, who shrugged and muttered,” I didn’t know I gave them that impression.”

“Humph.” said the queens altogether.

The soldiers(or siblings) just looked amused.

Mick dared to snort, but his snout was instantly clawed by Sara.

Mick clutched his snout and growled.

Sara snarled back and Mick instantly shut up.

“Then, let's go to the Icewing Kingdom.” hissed Battlewinner, and flew to the tunnel.

The queens and the Legends followed suit, and in no time, arrived at the border of the Sandwing and Icewing kingdom.

Sand turned to icy, rocky soil, barren and cold.

“This was where I met Glory.” whispered Deathbringer, nuzzling Glory.

“Not in public!” Glory hissed, and Deathbringer retreated, smiling.

Thank god that the queens didn’t catch that.

Just the Legends.

And even the new 7 knew.

So no one was surprised.

“Brr. It’s still as cold as we last went here.” shivered Jambu, grumbling.

“Jambu, shut up.” said Glory, trying to hide that she’s shivering herself.

“Who feels cold here?” asked Nora, and all except the Icewings and Killer Frost raised their claws.

Some Sandwing soldiers even raised up two claws.

Nora’s eyes and jewel glowed light purple and there was a pulse of magic.

The dragons who raised their claws instantly felt at home, and the spell Nora put on the Icewings in the Sandwing kingdom was undone.

“Wow.” breathed Jambu. “I feel as if I'm stuffed with bananas and rolled in sunlight. This is nice.”

Then he started to fly slower and slower, and slowly wobbled closer to the icy ground.

Clay saw and caught him before he grounded his snout into the icy ground.

Glory had to slap Jambu a few times before Jambu snapped out of this trance.

Glory growled at Jambu for a part of the way to the Icewing Kingdom.

“I don’t see other dragons doing what you do…. seriously, can’t you just snap out of it? You’ve been lazy your whole life….. can you just listen for this ONCE...you just made me look bad in front of the other dragons tribes…… for rainforest’s sake, you nearly fell asleep WHEN YOU ARE FLYING…..”

Deathbringer made the “blah blah blah” motion jokingly the whole time Glory was growling at Jambu, and Glory didn’t even notice.

She was too busy yelling at a Jambu who-wasn't-listening-to-her.

And that part of the way Glory was growling at Jambu?

The queens and dragons of the other tribes just either sniggered at Jambu or just shook their heads.

No wonder Glory felt embarrassed.

“Ah ah ah, Glory, dearie, allow me.” hissed Killer Frost, and Glory reluctantly shut up.

“Now listen, you big blob of laziness!” she hissed, and cold mist sprayed onto Jambu’s face, making him shiver, with fear and cold.

“You are going to snap out of this, and if you don’t, you will end up like him.” Frost hissed, and grabbed Barry’s neck as she did so.

The dragons’ heads whipped over to look at the sudden movement out of the corner of their eyes.

Just to see Frost had Barry’s head and neck frozen instantly, and Barry struggled to get out of her grip (just an act, just like in Gorilla City), and his wings gradually stopped flapping.

Killer Frost, seeing Barry stop struggling and his wings stop flapping, dropped him.

“Danvers?” hissed Killer Frost without remorse, and Kara instantly caught Barry.

“Yeah, don’t think that he’s dead, folks.” said Cisco, as every dragon from the seven tribes eyed Frost with horror.

Even the Icewings were horrified.

But later, just like Cisco said, Barry started to vibrate, and phased right through Kara’s claws.

Kara instantly dove down to catch him, but there was no need.

Just before he hit the ground, Barry woke and supersped back up to the party, stopping beside Killer Frost like nothing had happened.

“This…. Is a miracle…how did you get frozen to death and revive?” whispered Glacier, and poked Barry.

Barry smiled politely, wondering what to say.

Fortunately, Glacier saw his expression and stopped poking him.

The little wounds on Barry’s scales instantly healed up.

After a while of flying in silence, they had arrived at the Icewing Kingdom.

And they found out how the evil 5 managed to slip in and out of places, just like the Sandwing Palace.

“Hey, just a note, the spears on the Ice Wall of our kingdom will stab any dragon who isn’t an Icewing or a queen. But we’ll be fine. It’s just the Legends That should be worried.” said Glacier casually, glancing at the Legends.

“Oh, you need not worry about us.” said Alex. “Kara has bulletproof scales, we can morph into Icewings, and Barry can just phase through.”

“Oh, morphing or any of that crap doesn’t work.” said Glacier.

“Bulletproof scales work though, whatever that is.” said Snow.

“Guys, stop! Look at the 5 creeps. We just have a little talk, and you manage to pick a fight with Distraction.” snarked Snart.

The dragons looked at the evil 5.

The evil 5 just passed above the Wall, and the Icewing guards upon it yelled, pointing up, and the spears didn’t activate to shoot them down.

“What the…” gaped Glacier. “How is it that it doesn’t work? It always works!”

She materialized, and so did the 5 Icewings soldiers, and flew down to the Wall.

The Icewings soldiers saw her and saluted.

“HOW IS IT THAT THE SPEARS DOESN’T WORK?!” she demanded.

“Your Majesty, I, I, We don't know.” said the troop captain helplessly.

Glacier growled in frustration.

“And while you’re here, disable the spears for a bit.” Glacier ordered. “We have visitors.”

The captain and the soldiers were too scared to object and they followed Glacier’s orders promptly.

The evil five suddenly whipped their heads around, and saw Glacier.

“Ahhh, Queen Glacier, jusssst the dragon we need.” hissed Burn, and the five dove down.

Glacier saw them and instantly put on a fighting stance.

The 5 soldiers, the troop and it’s captain surrounded Glacier.

“Ohh, look at them. Sssssoooo cute. And I hate it.” hissed Scarlet, and she unsheathed her claws. “It’sssss dying time!” she said in a sing-song voice.

“Wow. This undead is even crazier than Mick going nuts with his gun.” said Cisco.

“Oy! Shortie! Say that again!” snarled Mick.

“All right all right stop.” said Oliver, flying between them. “Don’t you see where we should be?”

Cisco hissed at Mick and flew down and hovered above Glacier, joining the others.

Mick grumbled and flew down, stopping beside Leo.

At that time, the evil 5 had fanned out and had surrounded Glacier and the Icewings.

The 5 attacked at the same time, and finished off the troop and the captain, leaving the 5 soldiers and Glacier.

Burn shot out a burst of fire and it lit the dead Icewings on fire.

Black mist shot out of her and in an instant, and the troop came alive, joining the circle surrounding Glacier and the 5 soldiers.

“Uh oh.” said Nia. “Time to intervene.”

“Wow. Sleeping Beauty didn’t fall asleep this time. Bravo.” snarked Leo.

“Leonard Snart. Shut your fricking mouth up.” said Kara, and Alex immediately clamped Kara’s mouth shut and smiled apologetically.

“Well, Nia’s right. It’s go time.” said Sara, and the Legends deactivated camouflage and split into six groups.

The remaining 5 tribes followed 5 groups, and the one left had joined Glacier.

Group 1 headed for Battlewinner, consisting of Glory, Deathbringer, Mangrove, Orchid, Nora, Alex, Nate and J’onn.

Group 2 headed for Morrowseer, consisting of Tsunami, Sunny, Ruby, and the 5 Skywing soldiers.

Group 3 divebombed and landed beside Glacier and the five soldiers, with Ava, Barry, Cisco, Oliver, Sara, Kara and Killer Frost.

Group 4 flew towards Scarlet, with Moorhen and her 3 sibs, plus Zari, Amaya, Dig, and Nia.

Group 5 surrounded Blister, with Coral and the 5 Seawings, Constantine, and Leo.

Group 6 headed for Burn, with the last of the dragons: Thorn, the 5 Sandwings, Ray, and Mick.

“Aww, there’s even a cavalry.” hissed Battlewinner. “I won’t be killed again by the Legends.”

In surprising sync, the 5 dragons dove toward the groups.

The 5 dragons have the advantage in size.

But, they lacked the agility.

So.

Bets down.

Which side would win?


	33. The Fight II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight shifted into the barren wastelands of the Sandwing and Icewing border.

The evil 5 blasted fire toward the dragons that surrounded them.

The dragons dodged it, but the zombie Icewings weren’t that fortunate.

One got BBQ'd alive by a fireball that Battlewinner threw, and the others had either been accidentally BBQ’d by one of the evil 5 while fighting the queens, soldiers and Legends; or they got impaled, sliced, electrocuted, dropped through portals, bodies twisted until bones broke or frozen.

And I assure you, at least 1 each happened.

All of these happened.

The evil 5 now formed a line in front of the groups, and the Legends and the queens gathered in front of them.

Glacier was frozen throughout the fight, and she saw her fight-watching subjects, being set on fire and fried to a crisp, though the fight didn’t include them.

Glacier said something to Sara.

Sara replied but earned snarls from Glacier.

”Fall back!” Sara roared, and pressed the multitask button on the lens and selected “Comms”.

“Guys. We’re taking this fight to the border. We’re doing damage and hurting the Icewings, quoting Glacier. And she will let the evil 5 kill her and join their ranks if we don't listen.” said Sara.

The Legends and the queens saw Group 3 flying off into the barren, cold border, and followed.

“Hm. That was a good threat. Pierced you in the weak spot.” replied Mick casually into the comms.

“Mick Rory. Shut your fucking mouth, you asshole!” spat back Ava.

“Guys! This is not the time for bickering! And please for now can you two just get along!?” roared Sara into the comms.

Her girlfriend and Mick shut up, but still they glared at each other like how Eobard once glared at Barry.

“Aww look. They’re retreating.” said Scarlet. “Let’s finisssssh them off. Ohhh, I love playing with my prey.” she squealed.

The evil five waited for a while(more precisely, a few seconds) to take off after the Legends and the queens.

The evil 5 flew in a V-formation, and the Legends and the queens flew behind Glacier, Group 3 and the 5 Icewing soldiers in a crescent formation.

After a while and when they saw the shimmering, thin line of the Sandwing Kingdom in the distance, Sara ordered,” Stop!”

They all halted and turned around to face the evil 5, and Burn swerved up to the front.

“Imbecilesss.” she hissed. “You can’t stop us from summoning our Masterssss…..”

Suddenly, she stopped, and after a while, her voice changed, and all of evil 5’s eyes glowed with a poisonous green light.

“Hello John.” said a cracking, deep voice with a little bit of hiss from the 5 dragons’ mouths. “Good to see you again. Still mad about your boyfriend?”

“Neron. You bloody rat bastard.” snarled John, and his marking on his forehead dimly glowed with not orange, but black light.

“I don’t care if you have died or not, I’m going to kill you again. WE are gonna kill you again.” snarled Ray.

The tribal dragons looked at him. Ray had seemed so sweet and honest before. Now, he was a whole other dragon.

A much scarier version, too.

His face was contorted in rage and hate, and electricity crackled around him.

Everyone had to veer away 5 feet from him just not to get zapped.

“LENS NO.5 SYSTEM OVERLOAD.” said Gideon into all the lenses and just by that, Ray’s lens popped and smoke came out of it.

Nora removed the lens and put it in her pouch, sidling close to Ray as she did to calm him down.

“HAHAHAHA! You really think you killed me! How cute. NOT. In darkness comes light, and in light comes darkness. I would be reborn at some point.”

“Ahhhh. My brother is right.” said a cold, hissing voice. Again from the five dragons’ mouths.

“I’m guessing this is the big lump that got defeated by giant Beebo.” said Killer Frost.

“Zari, Amaya, Ray, Mick, Nate, to me.” commanded Sara, and she nuzzled Ava.

“Babe. Keep Glacier safe, alright? We’re using the totems. Back in a flash. And yes, Barry.” Sara snickered when she saw Barry’s expression of outrage.

“Pun intended.”

Sara and the other totem wielders gathered in a circle, took off their lens then closed their eyes.

The other Legends formed a shield in front of them a distance away.

The totems later started to glow, and colored beams shot out of it.

Green for Earth, Deep blue for Water, Red-orange for Fire, Pale blue for Spirit, White for Air, and Black for Death.

“Oh, the same old trick?” said Mallus. “Even if you destroy them, you won’t destroy me. Me and my brother aren’t here.”

“Oh. Quick question.” said Cisco. “Are you literally brothers, or is it just a name? Is it like the kind the chinese people do…. like burning yellow paper? Am I right?”

Mallus plain ignored him.

“Once my assets finish the ritual, my brother and I will be born as dragons. The most powerful ever lived. Then, this Earth will be hell.” hissed a cracking, deep voice.

“Neron. Switched to your wheel, eh, mate?” said John.

HISSSSS

Small black holes started to bloom from the evil dragons’ shoulder blades, and a few pale yellow tails with barbs appeared out of nowhere, and stabbed the dragons.

The dragons roared, not with pain, but with annoyance.

The tails quickly retracted and the 4 Rainwings, carrying Sandwings, appeared in mid air, stopping in the front line of the crescent.

“Bad news. THEY DON’T FEEL PAIN!!!!” freaked Jambu, and his scales turned into a flurry of eye-piercing colors.

The 5 dragons roared and flew towards them, fire hissing in their throats and claws outstretched.

“Wave no.1! GO!” yelled Thorn.

The first line of the crescent flew forward, containing 2 Sandwings, 2 Seawings, 2 Skywings, and a Mudwing.

Both sides raced forward.

“RAMON!!!” yelled Ava. “Get the Waverider! And come back ASAP! We would need the Medbay before long!”

“GO QUICK!” yelled Barry, landing on a ledge on a nearby mountain with Group 3 , Glacier and the 5 Icewing soldiers.

The 5 Icewing soldiers and Group 3 formed a two layer shield in front of Glacier, no dead angles, 360 surveillance.

Cisco projected a portal and dove through it just by a hair’s breadth as Morrowseer made to claw him, just missing by a millimeter.

Scarlet snarled and fought off a Sandwing and a Seawing that were around her, hissed and dove toward the 6 totem-weiding Legends.

The Legends surrounding Sara, Nate, Ray, Amaya, Zari and Mick blasted everything they’ve got.

Nora blasted waves of magic that could throw a dragon straight into the Sandwing Kingdom.

John blasted magic missiles from a spell he just chanted.

Leo shot out icicles.

Ava blasted fire.

And all of these hit Scarlet.

But Scarlet shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Barry, Oliver and Kara tried to help, but Ava roared at them to stand their ground in front of Glacier.

Then…

“THOOM.”

The beams from the totems became white, and Sara, Nate, Mick, Zari, Amaya and Ray started to glow.

Dimly at first, but it became brighter until a while later, the Legends had to step away from them.

Scarlet roared and clapped her claws over her eyes.

When she removed them, what’s left of her eyes were burnt away, leaving two black holes.

VRROOOOMM


	34. The Fight III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5 big bads were defeated, but Neron and Mallus isn't.

Cisco came with the Waverider.

He waved from the cockpit.

“WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!” yelled Leo. “IS FATHER TIME NOW A TURTLE?!”

“Leo, that ain’t funny.” said Cisco through the lens.

He landed the ship and activated the force field.

“Cisco! Did you enable the genetic markers in the system?” yelled Ava.

“Yes, I did! Don’t think so lowly of me, thank you!” yelled Cisco, and started lugging the hurt dragons down into the ship.

“John, go help!” yelled Ava.

“SARA!” yelled Oliver.

Just to see Sara and the others were now figures of pure light, and the others had to activate the sunglass function just to see them.

Then slowly, they grew closer and closer together, and they gradually became a ball of light.

It grew in brightness and size, and it started to float up.

Then, there was a flash of light.

When the light faded, a dragon appeared, hovering in the sky.

In size, it towered over even the biggest of the 5 big bads: Burn.

At least half a neck taller.

“Wait wait wait… that’s Sara?” babbled Barry.

Kara and Oliver were too stunned to speak.

“No. It’s all of them.” said Leo.

The dragons had Nate’s distinctive crown, Zari’s huge wings, Amaya’s totem on its forehead, Sara’s gold fur and sharp, feathered tail, Ray’s glistening armor beside the furs, and the dragon was a pale yellow.

The dragon roared and dove right into battle.

It knocked Burn, Blister, Morrowseer, Battlewinner and Scarlet senseless in no time.

“Phew. Thank god. We only had to use two waves.” sighed Thorn, flying over with the queens. “Better go check on the wounded.” said Coral. “Where’s this Medbay you say?”

“Gideon. Guide the queens to the Medbay please.” said Ava into her lens, and a holographic dragon image of Gideon appeared.

Gideon was see-through, a sky blue.

“Thought I would blend in.” said Gideon. “This way, your Majesties.”

Gideon went into the ship and passed through the door.

“Ugh. Creepy.” muttered Ruby under her breath as she and the queens waited for the door to open.

The Legends, Team Flash, Team Arrow and Team Supergirl stayed outside and gathered around the Totem Dragon.

Frost spoke up.

“Yay. We won.” said Killer Frost monotonously. “Only problem is, how do we trap the 5 big bads who are having temporary sleepy time?” asked Killer Frost.

“Ropes won’t work…. Wait.” mused Barry and pressed a button on his lens.

“Gideon? Can you fabricate the ropes H.R. taught us to make? It would need….”

And as Barry zoomed into the Waverider, his words faded.

“Well. Now they won’t be a problem.” said Killer Frost, and looked up at the dragon that was Sara, Ray, Nate, Zari, Amaya and Mick.

“You can unsync yet?” she yelled up.

“Until we are defeated. Which will happen since we are calling Mallus and Neron out.” said the Totem Dragon.(Gonna call it Totem.)

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKIN’ ?” hollered John up to Totem. “YOU ARE INSANE! HOW CAN YOU CALL UP THOSE TWO?!” he ranted.

“Yeah. All tied up.” said Barry, zipping back. “And John, calm down. Sara and the others must have a good reason.”

“That makes sense.” said Nora. “Neron and Mallus would need time to sculpt themselves into a dragon’s body, and we will have about a few hour's time until it’s done. We would have more than enough time to kill them. But the more advanced they grow, the harder it is to defeat, so we would need to strike when they are just forming.”

“Hm… One problem.” said Oliver, who had been quiet for a long time. “Since the last time your methods didn’t work, what do you plan to use now? The time core and John’s spell didn’t work.” repeated Oliver.

“We’ll just have to solve this problem. Now, who opens the portal on the Nightwing Island?” said Alex.

“Me. Mallus once lived inside me. Well, practically, he fed off me. I know him well. And I know the rest of the spell. My dad used it.” said Nora.

“Nora, dear, don’t.” said Ray. “What if…”

“No what ifs, Ray. I’m doing it and I very strongly plan to come back to you.” said Nora firmly, putting her foot down.

Ray had no choice but to step back. Once Nora puts her foot down, no one could convince her.

Not even Sara.

“Hey! Thorn!” yelled Cisco through the comms, and when he got a “What’s going on?” from Thorn, he told her that Team Flash, Arrow, Supergirl and the Legends would be leaving for a while.

“Don’t worry. We’ll come back.” reassured Cisco, and he then projected a portal.

“Nia, you are staying to tend to the wounded. Don’t tell them where we’re going.” ordered Kara and Nia nodded, thankfully.

Everyone hopped in the portal pair by pair, and in an instant, they were at the Nightwing Island, and just beside the ritual grounds.

“Nora? Be careful, okay?” said Ray worriedly as Nora flew to the unfinished part of the spell.

Nora took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and when her eyes opened, it was black.

Nora started carving.

Like before, after each symbol was carved, green fire flared up.

In no time, Nora finished the spell.

Then, Nora started mumbling something under her breath.

John later joined in.

Both of them started to chant louder and louder.

When they were nearly roaring, The ground shook.

It rumbled and cracked, then the ground caved in.

The Legends and the others, thankfully, lifted off when the ground started to shake.

“NORA!” yelled Ray.

Nora and John were still there, glowing with an ominous light.

Surprisingly, that earthquake avoided them entirely.

In a sudden, the ground stopped shaking.

“What is going on?” asked Totem.

Deep bellows came from the huge, dark, endless hole that the earthquake made.

Then, a red-orange head and curled ram’s horns came out of the hole, followed by a misty, black shape.

“Ugh. That black one looks like Roderick when he was unstable. Glitchy.” said Cisco.

“Stop referring to past incidents.” said Frost. “Get ready to eliminate the babies.”

“Just as she said that, Mallus and Neron glowed with red and black light, and they started shrinking. They shrank until they were smaller than Cisco, and when the light faded, a red dragonling with curled ram’s horns and a grey dragonling with ox’s horns lay there, twitching.

“Alright, times a tickin’, what are we going to do?” asked Kara.

“Slit their throats?” suggested Totem Mick.

“No. That won’t get rid of them entirely.” said John, as he and Nora came back from their magic states.

“Humph. Thanks for the big idea, Rory.” said Totem Sara.

“Calm down. We’ll find a way.” said Totem Ray.

“Ray. Always the optimistic one.” snarked Leo.

“Oh, so you’re pessimistic?” retorted Nora.

“Exactly.” said Snart.

“Alright, stop! Time is trickling away. Come up with a plan, NOW!” roared J’onn, his eyes glowing red.

“John! How do we vanquish a demon? PERMANENTLY?!” demanded Ava. “Sara isn’t going to hell again, and if she does and the two demons break loose, I swear to god that I will personally give you hell, and when I’m done with you, you probably won’t even have a body left to go through the Doors of Judgement!”

“Hey hey, simmer down, lass.” said John. “The only way I know was the exorcism we used on Neron, and that didn’t work. There is another way though…”

John trailed off.

“What?” asked Totem Zari.

“Nah. It’s too much trouble.” said John.

There was a flash of light, and Neron and Mallus could flap their wings, and could stand, too. They shrieked an unearthly scream at the DC teams.

The sound was piercing, and all of them covered their ears.

“Three more stages left!” yelled Dig. “If you have an idea, do it! Quickly!”

“I would need holy water from Breacher, the Fate Book of the Monitor, sandalwood incense, bone dust from Vampires, and some holy ointment. My claws ache, plus I need it for the exorcism. After we’re done with them, I’m going to a spa.”

Everyone slapped their foreheads in frustration, and set out to find the ingredients while John and Nora stayed behind to prepare for the exorcism.

Cisco projected 4 portals, and each team went in one.

Team Supergirl went to Earth 207 for the vampires.

Team Flash went to Breacher on Earth 19.

Team Arrow went to find Mar Novu, wherever he is tight now.

The Legends went for sandalwood incense and the holy ointment…. from an Earth 1 local church in Ivy Town.

“Why do we get the crappiest one?” muttered Totem Mick.

“Stop complaining and get into the damn portal!”said Leo.

“Wait.” said Ava. “They should stay.”

“Why?” asked Nora. “Not that I’m questioning co-captain, but why shouldn’t they go?”

“One. In dragon form, when they go back to Earth 1, who knows what they will become when they are back to human form? Two. They will stay here and watch over Neron and Mallus, and will contact us when there are two stages left.” said Ava. “Satisfied? Let’s go.”

The Legends went into the 4th portal, and all the portals vanished, leaving Totem just standing there.

“So.” said Nate. “How do we pass the time?”


	35. Vamps

Team Supergirl arrived on Earth 207.

It was barren, dark, and it was ominous.

The skies were red, with no sun in sight, dark clouds clustering in the sky, and unearthly shrieks came from a dark forest a distance away.

“Um, Kara, will your powers be affected?” asked Alex, looking at Kara.

To her surprise, Kara had reverted to her human form, and Kara was gaping at Alex and J’onn, too.

“Oh thank Rao we’re not dragons anymore. Though I have to admit being one was pretty cool.” said Kara. 

“And no, my powers aren’t affected.” Kara replied.

FLUTTER FLUTTER

EEKK EEEEK

Suddenly, swarms of bats came out of the first in clusters, and it circled around Team Supergirl.

“J’onn, what now?” asked Kara.

“I can’t read their minds.” said J’onn, his eyes a flickering red. “So I don’t know!”

The bats suddenly scattered.

A skinny, pale figure was standing not far from them.

J’onn’s eyes lit up red.

“Strange.” muttered J’onn. “His mind is blank.”

“Who are you?” demanded Kara.

“You don’t need to know.” said the figure. “And this is perfect. I’m hungry. No one has come to the Bloodlands in years.”

He snarled and pounced toward them, mouth open and his fangs showing.

“And I assume that’s the vamp we need?” yelled Kara, blocking the vampire’s bite.

“YEEEOOWWW!!!!” the vampire hollered, biting down on Kara's arm and releasing his bite immediately. Kare immediately swuang her other hand, and the vampire was knocked flying by Kara's slap.

“Yeah! I’m sure!” said Alex, pulling out her gun and ran towards the vampire, aiming.

SIZZLE

Alex shot an electric web and trapped the vampire.

“J’onn! Quick! Do… uh… your thing!” said Kara, racing over.

J’onn’s eyes glowed and the vampire went still.

“I hate this.” muttered J’onn, straining.

Kara blasted the vampire with her heat vision.

Nothing happened.

“Who’s got a sun grenade?” asked Kara.

“Oh. Here.” said Alex, pulling out a sun grenade from her waistbag and handing it to Kara.

Kara threw it onto the ground.

As the sunlight came spewing out, the vampire shrieked in pain.

His skin started to flake and in no time, he was just a pile of dust.

Alex then took out a Bonaqua plastic water bottle and scooped some of it inside.

Kara and J’onn looked at Alex.

"Whaaaaaaat?" said Kara, mouth agape in bewilderment.

“What?” Alex complained. “I didn't have a glass flask!”


	36. Breacher

At the same time, Team Flash arrived at the Collector’s Agency on Earth 19.

They successfully found Breacher in his office, sifting through piles of paperwork.

“Whoa, Breacher, what’s with all this?” asked Cisco.

“Ah. Cisky.” said Breacher. “What brings you here? And how’s Cynthia? If I know that she’s not treated well…”

He unsheathed his trapper’s knife and sliced off the head of the wooden figure on his desk in one swift movement.

Cisco gulped and stretched a painful smile.

“Heh heh. Hehehehehehehe.” babbled Cisco. “Gypsy’s fine, and I’m on business with my friends.” said Cisco.

“Cut it short, Cisco.” said Frost. “We need holy water.”

“And who is this?” asked Breacher, gesturing to Killer Frost.

“Oh. OH!” reacted Barry. “Oh, she’s the person living inside Caitlin.”

Frost glared at Barry.

“Ah, Caitlin’s OTHER personality.” corrected Barry.

“That’s right. Don’t make me sound like a parasite.” hissed Frost.

“Holy water, eh?”mused Breacher. “Got it.”

Then, he went out.

After a while,Breacher came back with a bottle of water and a bag of salt.

“Salt?” wondered Cisco aloud.

Breacher sat down and cleared his desk. Specifically speaking, he swept all of the papers onto the floor.

Cisco and Barry started when Breacher brutally swept all the papers onto the floor with a roar.

Killer Frost was inspecting her fingernails calmly.

Then, Breacher unscrewed the cap of the bottle, opened the bag of salt and poured some into the bottle.

Then, he twisted on the cap and shook it.

“Here’s your holy water.” said Breacher.

“Wait. Holy water is just salt and water by the ratio of 2:5?” gasped Cisco.

“Yep. And with my blessings. Now shoo!” said Breacher. “ASSISTANT! HAUL YOUR ASS IN HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS!”

Breacher’s roarings receded as Team Flash went through the portal.


	37. Mar Novu

Team Arrow jumped out of the portal and they found themselves in front of an apartment door.

Like the others, they had returned to humans, too.

“1A.” said the label on the door.

Oliver and Diggle looked at each other.

Then they kicked down the door together.

What came into their eyes wasn’t one they would expect.

They had expected some doorway into some unknown pocket dimension, like last time.

But what they saw was Mar Novu sitting in an armchair facing the doorway, a coffee table beside him, with two chairs on the other side of the coffee table.

Oliver and Dig stood stunned at the doorway.

Mar Novu arched a brow and said,”Don't just stand there, Oliver. Sit.”

Oliver and Dig vanished and they popped up in the armchairs opposite of Monitor.

“You want the Book of Fate, don’t you?” said Mar Novu.

Oliver shot Mar Novu an intense look.

“I’m the all-seeing, all-knowing Monitor. There is nothing I don’t know.” said Mar Novu. “Earth Omega has not passed it’s test. Let Mallus and Neron finish it.”

“I’m not letting another person, or dragon, die!” yelled Oliver, leaning forward and glaring at Mar Novu. “And Earth Prime passed it’s test, didn’t it? We are worthy. Give us the Book, and we will return it to you after we’re done with it.”

“No.” said Mar Novu. “Unless.”

“Unless what?” said Dig.

“Oliver gives his life.”

“What? NO!” said Dig, standing up and kicking over the coffee table. “Oliver isn’t going to die!”

“Dig. It’s fine.” said Oliver, standing up and putting a hand on Dig’s shoulder. “I’ll do it.”

“You’re not, and I will bind you in chains. Whatever it takes to stop you dying.” said Dig.

“The universe must be in balance. And that is the only solution.” said Mar Novu. “Sign the paper.”

Oliver and Dig looked down, and the coffee table was back up, with a paper and a pen on it.

When Oliver sat down and picked up the pen, fancy words started to appear on the paper.

“Sign here.” said Mar Novu, pointing to a blank spot on the paper.

Oliver signed, much to Dig’s resentment, and the Book of Fate appeared in Oliver’s hands.

“Have fun.” said Mar Novu, and snapped his fingers.

Oliver and Dig were in front of the portal.

“Let’s go.” said Oliver, and hopped in.


	38. Holy Crappy Mission

The Legends jumped out onto an empty street in Ivytown.

“Let’s get to the church.” said Ava, and looked at her team.

All of them, like the others, had transformed back into humans.

“Come on. We don’t have all day.” said John, and sauntered off, whistling.

“Oh, I wanna smack his smug pigface off the face of the Earth.” muttered Ava, and followed.

Nora shook her head.

Leo just followed without a sound, smirking.

AFter walking for a while, Ava demanded,” Constantine! Do you know where you’re going?”

John looked at her and said,”I thought you were leading!”

“Fuck you, asshole!” said Ava.

“All right, stop.” said Leo. “The church is the other way.”

“Yeah… Ray brought me here before. It was his hometown, after all.” said Nora, walking the other way.

“THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US SOONER!!????” yelled John.

“Oh, god.” said Ava.

After a while of bickering along the way between Ava and John, and Leo and Nora leading in silence, they arrived at the local church.

“It’s amazing how a little, petty job like this can turn into an apocalypse. Wait here.” snarked Leo, rounding the corner of the church.

“ARRGGGHHH!” growled Ava.

John was mumbling something under his breath and lighting a cigarette.

And suddenly it was gone from his mouth.

Ava had swiped it before John knew.

“Constantine, if I ever see you smoking again don’t beg mercy when I tell Sara.” warned Ava, glaring at John.

John pocketed his lighter with resentment clearly written on his face, plain as day.

“Will you guys quiet down?” complained Leo through their lens. “I’m getting that damn ointment and incense.” he grumbled. “This job is way too easy for a thief like me.””

Yes, they were still wearing them.

“Leo….” said Nora. “You forgot to switch your mic off.”

“Oh, I forgot, did I? I left the connection open ON PURPOSE, asshats!”

“Whoa, whoa! Language!”said John.

“Just get in and out, Leo.” said Ava. “Wait. On second thought, we’re coming with you.”

“Wait, do--” said Leo before being abruptly cut off by Ava.

“Oh, great.” Leo grumbled.

“Psst! Leo!”said Ava, rounding the corner and catching up with him.

“No cameras, no security systems, no nothing. This church is easy meat.” said Leo. “As I was saying, I am going to get the ointment and incense, but the problem is, I don’t know where it's being put.”

“Yeah. I feel sorry for the guy.” said a voice.

The Legends peeked around the corner and saw two priests walking into the church. Leo scrambled to a window and opened it.

“Yup. Oh! High Priest! May God bless you.”

“And may God bless you too.” replied the High Priest. “There is going to be a funeral here, correct?”

“Yes.” said the two priests obediently.

“Then Cliff, go prepare the incense in the storeroom, and Walter, come with me to the vault. We will get the holy ointment.”

John wolf-whistled.

“This is our lucky day, mates.” said John.

“Alright, me and Leo are going to get the damn ointment, and John and Nora, get the incense. Dismissed.” said Ava, and dragged Leo into the church, following a black cloaked figure and a red cloaked figure.

John and Nora went through the window and saw another red cloaked figure going out of the back of the church.

Nora glanced at John and they quietly crept behind him.

Ava and Leo followed the two figures until they reached a stone wall. The High Priest pressed a stone, and the wall slid open to reveal….

A tiny vault.

Leo wore his goggles, and his gun whirred as it charged up, and when the two priests turned their heads around at the noise, Leo pointed his gun at their faces.

“Hello, boys.” said Leo. “Open up the vault and give us the ointment.”

Ava glared at them.

The two priests were shivering, and the High Priest opened the vault with shaky hands.

When the vault opened, there was a ram’s horn inside, stabilized by a plastic rack.

“Thank you, gentlemen.” Snarked Leo, and he and Ava sped off to the rendezvous point.

Nora and John had followed the priest called Cliff out into the back of the church.

They followed him to a wooden shed.

There was a lock on the door.

Cliff took out a key and unlocked it.

THOK

Nora hit Cliff’s pressure point and Cliff fell, unconscious.

“Now, are we going to get your damn incense, or not?” grumbled Nora, rummaging in the shed.

John smirked and joined in the search.

After a while, Nora and John had their hands full of sandalwood incense and scented candles when they went back to the side of the church.

“So that’s what took you so long.” said Leo. “Come on.”

They went back the way they came, and they hopped into the portal before anyone noticed.


	39. Ritual

The Legends, Team Arrow, Team Flash and Team Supergirl arrived back onto the Nightwing Island at almost the same time.

“Ingredients, please.” said John.

The others were staring straight at John.

“What?” asked John, and twisted his head.

Totem had lulled Mallus and Neron sleeping.

“Damn.” said Dig.

“Seems like they mature slower when in sleep. No need to thank me.” said Totem Ray smugly.

“Helpful. I admit it.”said Oliver.

“Get the ingredients over here!” hissed John, already using his claw drawing a circle of symbols around the sleeping Neron and Mallus.

The ingredients were piled up beside John, and after John finished the symbols, white light beamed up and disappeared.

“That’s for trapping them. Patience.” said Nora, stopping a very agitated Cisco.

John drew another circle outside the first one, and when that was finished(along with a lot of mumbling from John), orange light beamed up and it grew soft, rotating around the circle.

John then lit the candles, sprinkled them with the Vampire’s ashes, and put them in seemingly random spots.

“You crazy? The candles work from THERE?” said Killer Frost, rolling her eyes and pointing to a few candles John put, I dunno, a few thousand meters away?!

“You’ll see.” said John, continuing to set up.

Killer Frost snorted.  
‘

John breathed fire over all the incenses, also sprinkled some Vampire ash on it, and put them on the outer rim of the recently drawn spell circle.

“Nora?” said John. “Die betowering wat demone verban.”

“The spell that banishes demons.” whispered Totem Amaya.

Nora joined John and they stood opposite each other, outside the ritual setup.

“Ysah Run Unta, Rash Yun Quetta, Ysah Run Ittea, Rash Yun Quetta, Ysah Run Unta, Rash Yun Quetta….” Nora and John chanted.

The ground rumbled, and cracks appeared. Everyone immediately lifted off, but it’s not the same case for Nora and John.

They FLOATED up, surrounded by an aura of purple and orange light.

Mallus and Neron woke to the rumbling of the ground, and when they saw that they were trapped(which they realized almost immediately), they started shrieking and clawing at the barrier.

They grew bigger after a while, and they can talk(It was getting pretty cramped inside the first barrier.). They roared,”LET US OUT, COWARDS! AND LET’S SEE WHO WILL CONQUER! WE WILL RAIN HELL DOWN ONTO THIS EARTH!”

While Neron and Mallus were struggling to escape, John’s and Nora’s chants gre louder, and the seemingly random-put candles glowed and string-like light shot out, connecting the candles.

It formed a barrier, and the two previous ones glowed.

The Incense, like the candles, shot out string-like light and it connected each other, and formed a dodecagon.

Neron and Mallus started writhing in pain, howling and clawing at their scales, like something was slowly compressing them.

Then, the two dragons froze, still as a stone gargoyle. Their eyes were stretched to their extent.and their pupils were as small as they could go. Their limbs and tail twitched. Their mouth suddenly snapped open and red mist came out of the red dragon and black mist came out of the grey dragon.

The red mist formed into a man, with curled horns and claws on his hands, and his feet are like a dinosaur’s. The man stretched and from his back unfolded a pair of large wings, much preferably like a dragons’.

The black mist didn’t take form, except for a pair of red eyes.

The dragon Neron and mallus possessed were just lying there, out cold.

“Neron is invulnerable to melee attacks while Mallus is.” said Nora. “Thanks to Ray, last time we attempted a spell to exterminate him went off the rails.”

“Sorry, dear.” said Totem Ray.

“Nora, with John. Legends, let’s deal with this. After all. This isn’t our first showdown.” said Totem Sara.

“We will join you.” said J’onn. Alex and Kara stood firm.

“Us too.” said Barry. Killer Frost’s eyes had malice and excitement dancing, ice-cold mist hissing out all around her, and Cisco puffed out his chest and tried to look tall and menacing.

“So will we.” said Dig. Oliver looked haughty but that’s his way of agreeing.

“Done yet?” said Ray. “Okay. One, two, three. OH COME ON, SARA! NO FAIR! WE WANTED TO SAY THAT!” roared Nate and Ray.

It looks and sounds really weird, believe me.

“Shut up. Here comes Mallus.” hissed Totem Sara.

Mallus roared and charged. He grew larger by the second and when he was right in front of the Legends, he was as big as Totem.

WHAM


	40. Battle of Nighting Island, Mallus

Totem steeled up, reared and stopped Mallus in his tracks.

Mallus tried to break free of Totem’s grip, but his efforts were futile.

Nora and John flew off to deal with Neron, while Team Flash, Arrow and Supergirl flew up and started assaulting, bombarding, and attacking mallus with everything they had.

Fireballs, streams of fire, shockwaves, spines, lightning bolts, icicles, frostbreath, heat vision, electric webs, all that the teams got were hurled at Mallus.

But then, a stream of fire crossed streams with some frost breath from either Frost or Leo.

BANG

Mallus now had a burn on his back.

Mallus roared in pain.

“NEW PLAN!” yelled Sara, holding Mallus in place. “DIG! FIREBALL! WHEN THE FIREBALL IS CLOSE TO MALLUS, SOMEONE SHOOT FROST BREATH!!! AIM FOR THE HEAD! THE OTHERS,STOP!!”

Dig’s throat hissed and he spat out a fireball. Leo looked at Frost and he shot frostbreath. The fireball and the frost breath came into contact just nanometers from Mallus’s head, and the damage?

BOOM

It burnt Mallus’s skin.

“Dig! Again!” yelled Sara.

A few fireballs later, a wound was open just in the middle-back of Mallus’s horns.

“Cisco! Shockwave to the wound!” yelled Barry, thinking of something,

Cisco blasted a pair of shockwaves to the wound, and the instant when the shockwaves collided with Mallus’s wound…

Except for the shockwave sending Mallus roaring in pain and making him struggle harder, nothing happened,

“Cisco! Keep blasting!” yelled Barry.

“Cisco Ramon, do it quick! I can’t contain him for much longer!” yelled Sara. Mallus was struggling harder than before, and he was sending Totem sliding back gradually.

Cisco panicked and started blasting shockwaves like there was no tomorrow.

Then, Barry suddenly landed on the ground.

“Barry! What are you doing?!” hissed Oliver.

Barry ignored him and started running in a tight circle.

After a few seconds, Barry was barely visible except for his yellow lightning.

In a sudden movement, Barry leapt up and threw a lightning bolt.

It collided with Cisco’s shockwave just when the shockwave touched Mallus’s wound.

It was like the Big Bang all over again.

BANG!

It blasted Mallus’s skull open.

Mallus instantly went limp and slumped to the ground.

Totem went back on four legs.

“EEEWWWW!!!! I’M COVERED IN DEMON BRAINS!” wailed Totem Nate, shaking himself and the others.

“Don’t be such a baby.” growled Sara. “And stop shaking!”

Then, Totem fell.


	41. Battle of Nighting Island, Neron

Now, let’s turn to Nora and John.

They flew towards Neron.

Neron saw them coming.

Neron then took on the form of John’s ex-boyfriend.

John saw and he froze.

“John! He’s not real! Get a grip!” said Nora, and her eyes glowed black for an instant.

John shook himself and he and Nora landed, facing Neron.

“Ah. An old dog learnt a new trick. You don’t fall for this anymore, do you?” sneered Neron.

John’s claws clutched the ground and John’s lips formed into his first snarl in this world.

Neron chuckled delightfully, his eyes narrowing, jeering at John.

“John, he’s just stalling. You must ignore him.” said Nora, glancing at John. “Now I know that this is hard for you, but you have to get over your ex.”

John took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he wasn’t with Nora, or on Nightwing Island at all.

He was floating in the vast void of space.

In a flash of light, stars moved and they formed a bridge in front of him. John stepped onto it, and it held.

John walked along the bridge, and his time with Desmond flashed before his eyes, then vanished into space.

John was pulled back into the present when the last moment with Desmond disappeared into the unending void of space.

John nodded to Nora.

“Let’s go.” he said, glaring at Neron.

“Amunyat kut ma’a wey sheut amuna keiy shuh ta’at…” chanted both John and Nora, mark, jewel and eyes glowing with orange and purple.

Neron shrieked and charged forward, but when he was halfway to John, Neron froze.

Not that he wanted to, because he had to.

Neron was stuck in a most uncomfortable position, with his arms reached out and his legs were in the air, the typical second when you are in the air when you are running. Like this: o  
| =  
\/ --\

You know what I mean?

Neron’s face was twisted into a snarl.

“I will hold him. Nora, you go ahead and kill ‘im.” said John. “Now go on, get!”

Nora reluctantly released her grip, and Neron was loosened for a second, and he leapt again, but was instantly frozen again by John.

Without Nora’s help, John’s strain increased and he couldn’t hold Neron for much longer. Nora and John both knew that. 

So Nora had to deal with Neron ASAP.

‘Okay okay, think, Nora…. Last time trying to banish him didn’t work cause Ray interfered, can’t throw him to hell again cause he’ll just come back up…” muttered Nora, walking around in circles.

“NORA BLOODY DARHK IF YOU DON’T GET RID OF NERON NOW I’LL KILL MYSELF AND COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU! NOW GET A MOVE ON!” roared John, his body straining, eyes and devil’s mark glowing brighter and dim light emitting from under his scales.

“John, we’re going to tyr banishing him again, but I’m not sure I can do it myself!” said Nora.

“I don’t bloody care! I am holding him alone right no, innit? Go!” yelled John, the dim light under his scales glowing brighter.

“Alright...alright...phew…”breathed Nora, hopping up and down.

She stood her ground and started chanting.

“Et kree’e et finni, mao kree et aut finni!” yelled Nora, rearing up, front claws stretched wide. She balanced herself on her hind legs, and two spell wheels appeared on her palms. Her eyes and jewel glowed with a lavender light.

A black, purple and red portal opened behindneron. The portal was sucking debris and lava into the deep, dark, unending void.

John smirked and then, he winced. The light under his scales grew bright.

“John, let go!” yelled Nora. I can handle this!”

John reluctantly let go, and when he did, his eyes flipped over and he slumped to the ground.

Neron prepared to leap again, but was sucked into the portal instead. The anguished cry, full of rage and sizzling hate, echoed throughout the island.

“NOOO!!!”


	42. What the hell?!

Totem and John both fell.

For Totem, it was two deep gouges just on top of it’s chest, due to Mallus’s sharp ram horns. Mind you, even the little ridges were sharp. Fortunately, When Totem fell, Sara, Ray, Nate, Amaya, Zari and Mick tumbled out, groaning. Mick looked at his pair of gaping wounds. “Ugh.”

For John, they couldn’t find a reason. They had to bring him back to the Waverider, at risk of the seven tribes knowing what they had done. Though it was, and had, a good ending, the tribes would probably NOT approve.

“We COULD hide the truth…” said Sara.

“Whoa. Sara friggin’ Lance, trying to trick herself out of a situation? Are you even my girlfriend anymore?” said Ava.

“No, no, AVa, you’re right. Let’s face the jury.” said Sara. “Cisco? Portal please.”

“Comin’ up, pipin’ hot!’ said Cisco, and a portal appeared. The Legends, Team Arrow, Supergirl and Flash hopped through, carrying John.

They came back to the exact same spot they left (not the same time. Cisco’s portals can’t travel through time.).

Ruby spotted them and rushed over.

“Where have you been?” she hissed. “Blister, Burn, Morrowseer, Battlewinner and Scarlet have woken up! Will your strings hold? They are thrashing around like mad AND in a frenzy since hours ago!”

“Don’t worry. It’ll hold. Technology from Earth 19 is reliable.” said Barry proudly. Cisco nodded while Frost sniffed.

SNAP!

Everyone’s heads snapped toward the source of the sound, to find that One of the strings tying the big bads up had broken. 8 strings left intact, and undoubtedly won’t hold long.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?” snarled Ruby.

“Barry, take John to the Medbay. Gideon, give me John’s analytics when you have finished processing what’s wrong with him. Top speed, please.”

“Right away, Sara.”

“Yes, Captain Lance.”

“Good.”

“Nora, we saw you use that portal. Can you do it again?” asked Kara, and Nora shook her head.

“Sorry, Kara, but I would need John’s help. I’m too drained.” said Nora.

Barry came back, then, a few seconds later, John’s analysis popped up on Sara's lens.

“Too much strain on the cortex and parietal lobe? WOULD NEED A FEW DAYS TO REGAIN CONSCIOUSNESS?! Goddamn, John! What did you do?” grumbled Sara.

“What?” demanded Ruby. “is happening?”

“Go and contain the big bads first. We have a plan and we’ll catch you up later.” said Alex.

Ruby nodded and flew away.

“Captain Lance, Mr. Constantine’s problem is magical, not scientific. I think Ms. Darhk would know the answer.” said Gideon.

“Nora? What do you know?” asked Ray worriedly.

“John tried to contain Neron by himself while I summoned the portal. He blackmailed me. If I didn’t do what he said he’ll haunt me for the rest of my life.”

“God…” said Ray. “Nora, are you okay? Do you need a massage? A scented bath? A nap?”

“Ray, stop! I’m fine. That’s sweet, though.”

“Stop torturing the singles and QUIT IT!” cried Kara, jealous. “I don’t have a boyfriend…”

“STOP!” yelled Sara. “ Can we get back on track? Nora, I don’t blame you, but now we need another sorcerer, wizard, mage, witch… whatever that knows magic to get that portal done!”

“OUCH!!!!”


End file.
